Panta rei
by Varedna
Summary: Kilka lat temu Rogue opuściła Instytut. Dziś powraca, szukając leku na tajemniczą chorobę. Co tam zastanie? Romy i inni
1. Dzień, w którym wróciła

**DISCLAIMER: **Żaden z X-men'ów nie należy do mnie. Wszyscy niestety są własnością Marvela. Nie jestem również właścicielką, żadnego z przebojów grupy The Rolling Stones.

A szkoda… Wszystkie te rzeczy tylko pożyczam i nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw własności.

**Rozdział I **

**Dzień, w którym wróciła…**

Była końcówka lata, wciąż jeszcze ciepła i zachęcająca do wypoczynku, jednak z wyraźnie zauważalnymi pierwszymi znakami zbliżającej się jesieni., jak żółknące liście na drzewach czy poranne mgły. Póki co jednak, radosne promienie wrześniowego słońca jasno rozświetlały szosę stanową prowadzącą do miasta Nowy Jork, zapewniając przyjemną, choć nie upalną temperaturę.

O tej porze droga była prawie pusta. Mknął po niej czerwony kabriolet, od czasu do czasu mijany tylko przez pędzącego tira. Za kierownicą siedziała całkiem młoda jeszcze kobieta w chustce na głowie, spod której wymknęło się kilka kasztanowych i zupełnie białych kosmyków, tańczących teraz na wietrze, i w okularach przeciwsłonecznych na nosie. Samochodowe radio, nastawione na jakąś lokalną stację, nadającą głównie starego rocka, trochę muzyki country i bluesa, darło się głosem Nick'a Jagger'a:

_I can't get no_

_Satisfaction_

w czym dzielnie wtórowała mu właścicielka pojazdu. Leżący spokojnie na siedzeniu obok pies, posyłał jej od czasu do czasu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, jednak bez specjalnego entuzjazmu, jakby przywykł już do dziwactw swojej pani.

Daj spokój, Cookie. Nie jest aż tak źle! – Powiedział kobieta ze śmiechem.

Zwierzę jednak posłało w jej kierunku spojrzenie mówiące „To ty tak twierdzisz" i zrezygnowane zamknęło ślepia

Oboje byli w drodze już od wielu dni i pomału zaczynali zbliżać się do celu. Na myśl o tym kobieta zadrżała. To brzmiało tak… nieuchronnie. Po wielu latach w końcu wracała do domu… Nie, nie domu. Miejsca, gdzie spędziła większą część swojego życia, ale czy naprawdę mogła to miejsce nazwać domem? Czy w ogóle jakiekolwiek miejsce a świecie mogła nazwać domem? _Nie, chyba nie_ – Pomyślała z westchnięciem. A już na pewno nie Instytut Xaviera.

Kim była? Wszystkim i nikim. Jej życie mogłoby posłużyć za scenariusz kilku Hollywoodzkich filmów. Miała więcej osobowości niż niejeden zawodowy aktor i poznała życie również od jego ciemnej strony. Była niekochanym dzieckiem, niepokorną nastolatką, zreformowaną terrorystką, zagubioną duszą szukającą swego miejsca w życiu, przyjaciółką kilku osób, wrogiem wielu, kochanką, kobietą zdradzoną, mutantką…

Zwłaszcza ten ostatni fakt odcisnął piętno na burzliwych kolejach jej życia, zostawiając kilka blizn na jej ciele i tysiące na jej duszy.

Miała na imię Anna Marie i teraz… była kobietą słabą, zdradzoną przez własne ciało… Złamaną przez chorobę. Tym właśnie teraz była. I wracała w jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogła oczekiwać pomocy.

Właśnie minęli znak wskazujący drogę do najbliższego zajazdu i Anna zaczęła rozważać, czy nie zatrzymać się tam na drugie śniadanie.

Spojrzenie psa mówiło wyraźnie:

„ _Znowu kombinujesz. Przecież wcale nie jesteś głodna, a w samochodzie jest pełno przekąsek. Znowu uciekasz!"._

Przytłoczona tym spojrzeniem minęła zjazd i mknęła dalej pustą szosą. Ale wcale nie czuła się lepiej. Wiedziała, że Cookie miał rację. Zawsze ją miał. Był jak wyrzut sumienia, który zawsze jej towarzyszył. Zresztą, czyż to nie oczywiste…

Podróż przez całe Stany samochodem, nie była przecież najrozsądniejszym wyjściem. Wystarczyło kupić bilet, wsiąść w samolot i w kilka godzin byłaby na miejscu. Mogłaby też zadzwonić do Instytutu. Na pewno przysłaliby po nią samolot… Ale nie zrobiła tego. Zamiast tego wsiadła w samochód i tłukła się przez kilka Stanów, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo niepotrzebnych przystanków. Mówiła sobie, że to dla dobra psa, który na pewno bałby się podróży samolotem, a zamknięcie go luku bagażowym, gdzieś na pokładzie Jubo-Jeta byłoby dla niego zbyt stresujące. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko wymówka. I to dość kiepska. Ale, podróż samolotem, zawiadamianie wszystkich – to wszystko wydawało się tak… tak przerażająco nieodwołalne… Jadąc samochodem w każdej chwili mogła zwrócić. Wcisnąć gaz do dechy i pomknąć gdzie ją oczy poniosą, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca…

Zresztą, wiele razy kusiło ją, by tak właśnie zrobić. Nikt by się o niczym nie dowiedział, bo nikt jej nie oczekiwał. Powstrzymywało ją tylko pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie psa:

„ _Wiesz, że musisz tam wrócić. Tylko oni mogą ci pomóc. Sama sobie nie poradzisz."._

Wiedziała, że to prawda. I tak odkładała tę podróż w nieskończoność. Dopóki ataki stały się tak częste, że uniemożliwiły jej normalne funkcjonowanie. A mimo to nie chciała wracać. Bała się tego miejsca. Bała się wspomnień. A przede wszystkim bała się spotkać tam jego. Nie wyobrażała sobie, jak będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mimo upływu lat – echo tamtych wydarzeń, nadal paliło. Nie była to już krwawiąca rana, ale zostawiła po sobie głęboką bliznę. To z jego powodu wyjechała, czy raczej uciekła, w nocy, nie zostawiając adresu zwrotnego. A teraz miała tam wrócić…

_Po raz kolejny płakała w poduszkę. Sama już nie wiedziała ile łez wylała przez ostatnie dni, ale była gotowa założyć się, że byłby z tego kolejny dopływ Mississppi, a producenci chusteczek higienicznych powinni przyznać jej jakaś nagrodę. Czuła się źle. Było jej zimno, ale nie chodziło o panującą w pomieszczeniu temperaturę. Chodziło o brak… Brak, jego. Jej łóżko wydawało się puste i zimne, kiedy on nie trzymał jej w ramionach, tuląc do snu. Ich mała, intymna tradycja… Zasypianie przy boku pluszowego misia, nawet tego najbardziej ukochanego, którego miała od dzieciństwa, nijak nie mogło się równać z uczuciem jego silnych ramion i ciepłem jego oddechu. W tych ramionach zawsze czuła się taka bezpieczna… Wczoraj, znów przyśnił jej się koszmar. Obudziła się w środku nocy cała zlana potem i rozdygotana. W takich chwilach zawsze wymykała się ze swego pokoju i cichutko przemykała do jego sypialni. On, zawsze, nieważne jak bardzo był zmęczony, tulił ją mocno do siebie, i szeptał dodające otuchy słowa po francusku, tak długo, aż z powrotem nie zapadła w sen. Wczoraj była już w połowie drogi, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że nie ma już tam wstępu. To był koniec. Na samo wspomnienie zalała ją nowa fala łez…_

_Sama nie wiedziała jak to się stało. Byli tacy szczęśliwi. Ich moce przez jakiś czas były nieaktywne i był to najszczęśliwszy okres jej życia. Nareszcie mogli być razem. Naprawdę razem. I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Znów nie mogła dotykać, a w ich związku zaczęło się psuć. Powrót z niebios na ziemię był tym trudniejszy, że teraz oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co utracili. Powrót do przymusowego celibatu wywoływał w obojgu frustrację, z która nie umieli sobie poradzić. Coraz częściej zaczynali się kłócić o głupstwa i ranić wzajemnie ostrymi słowami. Remy zaczął wychodzić wieczorami i wracał dopiero nad ranem. Wiedziała, co to oznacza. Spędzał noce w nocnych klubach i załatwiał swoje potrzeby gdzie indziej. Wbrew pozorom, rozumiała to. Nie oznacza to bynajmniej, że nie była zazdrosna. Wręcz przeciwnie – dręczyła ją myśl o każdej kobiecie, która mogła go dotknąć, podczas gdy ona, choć tak bardzo chciała, musiała uważać na każdy swój gest, ale akceptowała to. Rozumiała, że te kobiety nic nie znaczą. Tak było najlepiej._

_Aż do tego dnia…_

_Pewnego ponurego, październikowego popołudnia, przyszedł do niej, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy wzrokiem tak poważnym, że aż się przestraszyła i oświadczył, że muszą porozmawiać. Oznajmił, że z nimi koniec. Od dawna im się nie układa i chyba lepiej nie ciągnąć tego dalej, skoro tylko ranią się nawzajem. Chciał być z nią szczery, więc uczciwie przyznał, że zadurzył się w pewnej kobiecie. Nie, nie kochał jej jeszcze, nadal kochał Annę, ale ich związek nie miał przyszłości, a tamto uczucie mogło rozkwitnąć… Przyznała mu rację – co innego mogła zrobić? Powiedział, że zawsze ma w nim przyjaciela – rozpłakała się. Jej serce krwawiło…_

_Musiała przyznać, że Remy był doskonałym gentelmenem. Nigdy, w jej obecności nawet nie wspominał o tej „innej". Nie sprowadzał jej także do Instytutu, aby na jej oczach chełpić się nową zdobyczą. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby na każdym kroku natykała się na widok ich przytulonych do siebie, trzymających się za ręce, całujących… Była pełna podziwu dla Jean, która w ten sposób musiała przeżywać zdradę Scotta. Ona tego by nie wytrzymała. Mimo to, starała się go unikać. Za bardzo bolało._

_Kryzys nastąpił jednak, gdy pewnego dnia, po raz pierwszy i ostatni, ta druga wprosiła się na kolację do Instytutu. Gambit wyglądał jakby miał się zapaść pod ziemię, ale tamta zupełnie nieświadoma wiszącego w powietrzu napięcia, szczebiotała wesoło. Była nieco młodsza od Anny i bardzo ładna. Miała kasztanowe włosy i zielone oczy… Poza tym podczas owej nieszczęsnej kolacji dał się poznać jej cięty język i ognisty temperament…_

_Załamała się…_

_Od tej pory, atmosfera w domu stała się dla niej nie do zniesienia. Drażniły ją współczujące spojrzenia i nieustanne pytania: „jak się czujesz?". A jak miała się czuć w takiej sytuacji? Remy, chcąc jej oszczędzić bólu i upokorzenia coraz rzadziej pokazywał się w Instytucie, ale to niewiele pomagało. W końcu nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tego wszystkiego, w nocy spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy, wsiadła w samochód i odjechała bez słowa pożegnania. Tak było najlepiej._

_Wróciła na południe, ale nie zamieszkała w żadnym ze swoich kilku domów. Chciała spalić za sobą wszystkie mosty. Kupiła więc niewielki dom, z dala od bardziej znanych miast. Podała fałszywe nazwisko. Zatrudniła się nawet jako mechanik. Nie musiała tego robić – dzięki Irene była bogatą kobietą, jednak składanie i naprawa starych motocykli sprawiało jej przyjemność. He, widać że zostało jej jednak coś z czasów, gdy godzinami potrafiła siedzieć w garażu z Loganem i Remy'm. Nigdy nie ukrywała tego, że jest mutantem. Większość mieszkańców miasteczka to zaakceptowała. Kilku nie. Parę razy wybito jej szyby w oknach, ale obyło się bez większych incydentów. Zdobyła sławę głównie jako doskonały mechanik._

_Pewnego dnia, odnalazł ją Logan. Namawiał do powrotu. Odmówiła. Wymusiła na nim obietnicę, że nikomu nie zdradzi, gdzie się ukrywa. Dotrzymał słowa. Od czasu do czasu, zaglądał, by sprawdzić jak się jej powodzi, ale nigdy nie pisnął nikomu o tym ani słowa. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, on chyba wiedział najlepiej, czym jest potrzeba samotności. Była mu za to wdzięczna._

_Za największe swoje osiągnięcie tego okresu, musiała uznać fakt, że w końcu, dzięki silnej woli i samozaparciu, udało jej się zapanować na mocą. Pomogła jej w tym Jalii – miejscowa uzdrowicielka, znająca się trochę na Voo Doo oraz techniki relaksacyjne, których nauczył ją Logan. Nie wiedziała, czyje cudowne sposoby odegrały w tym wypadku większą rolę i nie obchodziło jej to. Była szczęśliwa. Świętowała wraz z Wolverinem, przez całą noc – on przy skrzynce piwa, ona butelką wina. Ponownie poprosił by wróciła. Ona znów odmówiła. Nie pytał więcej. Rozumiał._

_Od tej pory jej życie było cudownie… normalne. Robiła to, co każda przeciętna gospodyni domowa. Prała, sprzątała, czasem usiłowała gotować… Chodziła do pracy, na spacery, do kina, pubu. Sporo czytała. I tylko w jej życiu uczuciowym barak było przełomu. Miała mnóstwo przyjaciół, z niektórymi flirtowała, czasem kończyło się na czymś więcej niż tylko trzymaniu za rękę. Żaden jednak nie potrafił zagościć w jej sercu na stałe. Zawsze czegoś brakowało. Nie przejmowała się tym. Nauczyła się cieszyć tym, co przynosił jej każdy dzień i wierzyła, że kiedyś jeszcze znajdzie miłość. A jeśli nie? Ta perspektywa też nie przerażała jej już tak bardzo jak dawniej. Nauczyła się radzić sobie bez mężczyzny przy boku. Nadal marzyła o rodzinie, o byciu żoną i matką, ale tylko wtedy, gdy w grę wchodziłoby prawdziwe uczucie. Dziecko mogła adoptować. Jako samotna matka, w dodatku mutanta zapewne będzie miała z tym pewne problemy, ale miała w ręku jeden niezaprzeczalny atut. Pieniądze. One otwierały wszystkie drzwi. Smutna prawda, której nauczyła się dawno temu._

_Czy czegoś żałowała? Może tylko jednego. Tęskniła za Remy'm. W momencie, kiedy przebolała już swą stratę, a myśli o nim przestały wyciskać jej łzy z oczu, zaczęła tęsknić niemalże do obłędu. Był nie tylko człowiekiem, którego kochała. Był także jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Znał ją i rozumiał lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Widział, o czym marzy i śni, czego się boi a co sprawia jej radość. Brakowało jej ich rozmów: o wszystkim i o niczym, czasem tak słodko poważnych, innym razem zaś zupełnie szalonych. Nie mogła jednak wrócić do tego, co było. Świat biegł naprzód. Tylko jej serce pozostało gdzieś w tyle._

_Cookie? Sama nie wiedziała, kto tu kogo znalazł – ona psa, czy pies ją. Marzyła o czworonogu już od dawna. Jako dziecko miała psiaka i bardzo chciała mieć jakiegoś znów. W Instytucie trzymanie zwierząt było niemożliwe, mimo jej najszczerszych pragnień, ale w jej własnym dom, to ona rozstrzygała o wszystkim. Zdecydowała się na kupno szczeniaka, ale zanim trafiła się jakaś okazja, pojawił się on. W pewien ulewny lipcowy dzień, gdy akurat została w warsztacie sama, wsadził swą głowę do środka, wzrokiem błagając o choćby kęs strawy. Nie wyglądał jak pies z telewizyjnych reklam. Był wychudzony, zabłocony i śmierdział mokrym futrem. Lewe ucho miał naderwane, a cały pysk podrapany. Przedstawiał sobą prawdziwy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Anna oddała mu swoje drugie śniadanie i już się od niej nie odczepił. Śledził każdy jej ruch w warsztacie, a potem jak cień powlókł się za nią do domu. Nie miała serca go wyrzucić, więc przygarnęła go do siebie. Była to jedna z najmądrzejszych decyzji jej życia. Po wykąpaniu, wyczesaniu i opatrzeniu ran, okazało się, że jest to całkiem ładny pies, owczarek rasy collie. Obfite i regularne posiłki sprawiły, że dość szybko nabrał masy a jego futro odzyskało dawny blask. Szczególnie jednak, podobnie zresztą jak jego nowa pani, lubił ciastka. Wybór imienia stał się więc oczywisty. Przede wszystkim jednak, zwierz ten, najwyraźniej ciężko doświadczony przez los, okazał się mądrzejszy niż większość ludzi, z którymi się spotykała. Często jedno jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by uchronić ją od nie lada kłopotów. Szybko stał się więc jej powiernikiem, najlepszym przyjacielem i nieodłącznym kompanem na czterech łapach. To spora odpowiedzialność jak na jednego psa, ale przyjął te nowe obowiązki na swoje barki z wdziękiem i spokojem – jak na prawdziwego psa przystało._

_Życie jej upływało spokojnie i bez większych burz, aż do czasu, gdy nagle zachorowała. Początkowo w ogóle nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że coś jej dolega. Po prostu czasem robiło jej się słabo, albo kręciło jej się w głowie. Zwalała to na karb niskiego ciśnienia, albo początków grypy, brała dzień wolny od pracy i wszystko wracało do normy. Zresztą nie zdarzało się to zbyt często. W miarę upływu czasu jednak, ataki te stały się coraz częstsze i dopadały jej w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. W końcu, zmuszona przez przyjaciół, poszła do lekarza._

_Od niego dowiedziała się o jakimś wirusie atakującym mutantów. Lekarz nie wiedział zbyt dużo, poza tym, ze ma wszystkie objawy. Jak mogła się zarazić? Tego też nie wiedział. Podobno to przenosi się przez kontakt z krwią, ale on nie mógł podać nic pewnego. Kazał udać się do większego miasta, do specjalisty. On nie może jej pomóc._

_Długo nad tym myślała. Analizowała różne możliwości. W końcu przypomniała sobie jednego motocyklistę, któremu pomogła przemyć skaleczenie. Czyżby to był on? Tego pewnie nigdy się nie dowie._

_Lekarze z miasta też nie mogli jej pomóc. Tylko kilka ośrodków w kraju zajmowało się chorobami mutantów i to do nich powinna się zwrócić. Było im przykro._

Tak więc, koniec końców, pędziła teraz do Instytutu Xaviera, miejsca, którego miała nadzieję nigdy już nie oglądać, po to by szukać pomocy.

To nawet ironiczne – pierwszy raz, gdy pukała do tych drzwi, także szukała ratunku. Wtedy była jednak nastolatką, zagubioną i przerażona, niemogącą dać sobie rady z chaosem panującym w jej własnym umyśle. Teraz wracała tam jako dorosła kobieta, pogodzona ze światem i ze sobą. Tym razem to jej ciało było słabe.

I stało się. W końcu minęła tabliczkę z napisem Westchester. W oddali zamajaczyła masywna sylwetka Instytutu. Zatrzymała gwałtownie samochód. Przez chwile wpatrywała się w horyzont, przejęta paniką.

_Nie, nie pojedzie tam! Nie może! Ona tego nie zniesie! Zawracamy!_

Ale wtedy znów to poczuła. Żołądek jej się ścisną, świat zawirował przed oczami, zalała ją fala gorąca i z trudem łykała powietrze. Kolejny atak. Tak jak podczas wszystkich poprzednich, po prostu zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na swoim oddechu. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech – spokojnie i równomiernie. Na całe szczęście atak okazał się być krótkotrwały – zapewne przygrywka do tego, co ją czeka – więc postój okazał się niezbyt długi i mogła ruszać dalej. Porzuciła myśli o ucieczce. Potrzebowała pomocy. To jedno nie ulegało wątpliwości.

W kilka minut później, zajechała pod bramę Instytutu. Wpisała swój kod.

_Ciekawe, czy nadal działa?_

Brama otworzyła się z łoskotem.

_A jednak, pewne rzeczy pozostają niezmienne._

Zaparkowała samochód, wyciągnęła swoje walizki, zawołała psa i udała się do wejścia. Nadusiła dzwonek i czekała. Nic. Nadusiła jeszcze raz. W końcu drzwi się uchyliły. Stanęła w nich jakaś znudzona i poirytowana nastolatka, której najwyraźniej przerwano oglądanie MTV. Miała mysioblond włosy, niezbyt inteligentny wyraz twarzy i żuła gumę. Rogue nie znała jej. Musiała przybyć tu już po jej wyjeździe.

Taaaaa? – Zapytała, niezbyt uprzejmie.

Chciałabym się widzieć z Profesorem Xavierem – Wyjaśniła chłodno, choć korciło ją, aby nauczyć gówniarę kilku dobrych manier

Profesora nie ma. Pojechał do Waszyngtonu na konferencję dotyczącą praw mutantów. Będzie wieczorem – Poinformowała nastolatka, nie przestając żuć gumy.

A czy jest ktoś z dorosłych opiekunów?

Też nie. Jak pani zależy, niech pani przyjdzie wieczorem…

Jestem byłą mieszkanką Instytutu. Cichłabym zaczekać w środku – Anna wyraźnie traciła cierpliwość.

A skąd mam wiedzieć, że pani nie kłamie?

A skąd znałam kod do bramy?

Dziewczyna przyglądała się jej przez chwilę, swym tępym wyrazem twarzy, ale w końcu odsunęła się od drzwi i wpuściła ją do środka:

Psom nie wolno! – Krzyknęła

Nie mogę go zostawić samego.

Dziewczyna znów rozważała coś przez chwilę, w końcu westchnęła głośno:

No dobra, ale na pani odpowiedzialność.

Rogue weszła do środka. Rozejrzała się po wielkim hollu i stwierdziła, że niewiele się tu zmieniło. Nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, zapytała jeszcze dziewczynę:

Jesteś tu sama?

Chwilowo tak. Uczniowie są z opiekunami na wycieczce, ja zostałam, bo jestem chora. Pozostali pracownicy albo pojechali z profesorem, albo są w mieście na zakupach. – Wyjaśniła szybko chcąc jak najprędzej wrócić przed telewizor – Naprawdę kiedyś tu pani mieszkała?

Tak…

W takim razie, wie pani gdzie jest wszystko. Poradzi sobie pani. – I czym prędzej zniknęła.

Rogue spojrzała na psa, pies spojrzał na nią.

No, nieźle się zaczyna. – Stwierdziła Anna ponuro – Nie spodziewałam się co prawda powitalnego przyjęcia z serpentynami i balonikami, ale to już przesada… - Westchnęła. Następnie zwróciła się do czworonoga – No to chodź, Cookie. Zobaczymy czy ktoś się już zdążył rozgościć w moim dawnym pokoju.

Podniosła swoje walizki i wolnym krokiem udała się do kobiecego skrzydła domu.

Ku jej miłemu zaskoczeniu, pokój pozostał nieruszony od chwili, gdy go zostawiała. A raczej niezupełnie – gdyż ktoś (wyczuwała w tym rękę Ororo) najwyraźniej regularnie ścierał kurze i podlewał kwiaty. Poza tym, pokój wyglądał jakby tylko czekał na jej powrót. Półki uginały się pod ciężarem jej ukochanych książek. Na szafkach siedziało kilka pluszowych zwierzaków z jej kolekcji. Łóżko zasłane bursztynowym kocem wyglądało miękko i zachęcająco.

Nagle poczuła jak bardzo wyczerpała, ja ta podróż i ziewnęła szeroko. Cookie nie czekając na nic, spokojnie rozłożył się na dywaniku przed łóżkiem i zamknął oczy.

Ech, chyba masz rację, stary draniu! Rozpakowywanie zostawmy na później!

Następnie otworzyła okno by trochę przewietrzyć pomieszczenie, wyciągnęła z walizki żółtą koszulkę i spodnie od pidżamy, przebrała się w rekordowym tempie i szybko wsunęła pod koc.

Natychmiast poczuła jak ogarnia ją słabość. Sama nie wiedziała, co wyczerpało ją najbardziej: niedawny atak, długa podróż samochodem, czy może stres związany z powrotem do domu. Na razie chciała tylko zamknąć oczy i odpłynąć. Wiedziała, że czekał ją dłuuuuuuuuuugi dzień.

Dobranoc Cookie – rzuciła jeszcze tylko i za chwilę już jej nie było.

Pies łypnął na nią jednym okiem i również zapadł w sen.

**Koniec!**

W następnym rozdziale Rogue poznaje nowego przyjaciela! Nie przegapcie tego!


	2. Nowy przyjaciel

**DISCLAIMER: **X-meni nie należą do mnie. Gdyby tak było, los Storm zdecydowanie byłby nie do pozazdroszczenia. Ale ponieważ tylko ich pożyczam, może nadal cieszyć się życiem.

**Notka Odautorska: **Historii rozdział 2. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to kiedyś przeczyta ;) Jeśli tak, będę bardzo wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze. Choćby po to, aby wiedzieć, że ktoś tu zajrzał. Dobra, nie męczę dłużej. Życzę miłej lektury.

**AUTORKA**

**Rozdział 2:**

**Nowy przyjaciel**

Instytut Xaviera – miejsce, gdzie każdy mutant mógł odnaleźć swoje miejsce. Ośrodek pomyślany zrazu jako swego rodzaju azyl dla prześladowanych i odrzucanych przez społeczeństwo, z biegiem czasu przekształcił się w szkolę z internatem dla młodych ludzi, obdarzonych nadnaturalnymi zdolnościami.

Takie miejsca rzadko bywają spokojne. Zdarza się to praktycznie tylko podczas przerw świątecznych, oraz masowej epidemii grypy. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy. Uczniowie, zarówno ci starsi jak i młodsi, wraz z opiekunami, wybrali się na wycieczkę. Mury szacownego domostwa mogły więc, choć na kilka godzin, odetchnąć z ulgą i nacieszyć się błogą ciszą. Do czasu.

Pospieszcie się tam z przodu!

Nie rozpychaj się!

To ty patrz jak łazisz!

Jestem głodny!

Zewsząd rozlegały się okrzyki powracającej młodzieży. Dorośli, ze wszystkich sił, starali się zapanować nad tym rozwrzeszczanym tłumem, ale równie dobrze mogliby próbować opanować szalejący huragan. Zadanie absolutnie niewykonalne.

Natychmiast po dotarciu do domu, cała ta rozkrzyczana czereda, podzieliła się na grupki i rozbiegła na wszystkie strony. Kilkoro śpiochów, postanowiło nadrobić stracone godziny snu, większość starszych uczniów udała się jednak do pokoju gier, by pooglądać telewizję lub pograć w gry video. Młodsi chłopcy zdecydowali się na mecz piłki nożnej, skoro boisko było wolne. Jeden z nich, strasznie rozentuzjazmowany dziesięciolatek, z wrażenia nie mógł ustać w miejscu i nieustannie podskakiwał, biegał z miejsca na miejsce, robiąc większy harmider niż pozostali razem wzięci. To jest, dopóki nie usłyszał za sobą łagodnego, ale też stanowczego głosu:

Obawiam się, że ty dziś nie zagrasz. Masz szlaban, pamiętasz?

Ale ciociu Ororo… - Próbował negocjować malec, posyłając kobiecie swój najbardziej rozbrajający uśmiech.

Nic z tego młody człowieku. Twój ojciec powiedział wyraźnie – żadnego pobłażania.

Przecież, nie musi o tym wiedzieć. To tylko taki mały mecz...

Storm poczuła, że serce jej topnieje pod wpływem tego błagalnego spojrzenia, wiedziała jednak, że nie może ustąpić. Oliveir **(1)** zasłużył sobie na karę, a ona obiecała jego ojcu, że tym razem mu nie odpuści. Spojrzała tylko na niego współczująco, ale tym samym, nieustępliwym tonem oświadczyła:

Nawet mowy o tym nie ma, młody człowieku i nie próbuj ze mną dyskutować. A teraz marsz do swojego pokoju, zanim Logan cię tu zobaczy. Zawołam cię, jak będzie obiad.

Dobrze ciociu – Wymruczał niechętnie malec i z wyjątkowo smętną miną, powłócząc nogami, udał się na górę, do swojego pokoju.

Oliveir był w gruncie rzeczy dobrym dzieckiem. Bystry i wygadany, w dodatku obdarzony sporą dawką naturalnego wdzięku. Zdecydowanie nie był jednym z tych dzieci, które cały dzień potrafią przeleżeć na kanapie, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w telewizor, czy psuć oczy, godzinami wlepiając je w szklany ekran komputerowego monitora. Energia go wręcz rozpierała. Obdarzony był także wyjątkowo bujną wyobraźnią, która pozwalała wykorzystać kipiącą w nim energię w twórczy i intrygujący sposób. Niestety – miał również pecha. Z reguły, jego „genialne" pomysły, z jakiś niewytłumaczalnych powodów, kończyły się kompletną katastrofą. Sam nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego? To nie to, że szukał kłopotów. On po prostu same go znajdowały.

Tak, jak ta przygoda, sprzed dwóch dni. Ta, z którą został ukarany. Przecież chciał dobrze. Było piękne popołudnie, a on nudził się straszliwie. Przy okazji był w nienajlepszym humorze, ponieważ rozzłościł dyrektorkę Instytutu – panią Emmę. Cały dzień kombinował, jakby ją udobruchać, bo z doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej nie mieć w niej wroga, ale jak na złość, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. I nagle, gdy tak spacerował, jego wzrok przykuło coś niezwykłego. W stojącej w rogu ogrodu szklarni, pyszniły się przepiękne żonkile. Niewiele myśląc, natychmiast nazrywał wielkie ich naręcze i postanowił zanieść do gabinetu Pani Frost - Summers.

Na początku wszystko szło nieźle. Nie spotkał nikogo na swej drodze, komu musiałby się tłumaczyć, „na co mu te kwiaty". Gabinet pani Frost też był otwarty, co zaoszczędziło mu wielu kłopotów. Być może wyszła tylko na chwilę do łazienki, albo nie przypuszczała, że ktoś może być na tyle bezczelny, aby tam wchodzić bez pozwolenia. Grunt, że okoliczności mu sprzyjały.

Gdy już znalazł się w gabinecie, pozostało mu rozwiązać ostatni problem, jakim był wazon na kwiaty. Rany, jaki był zły na siebie i nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Trzeba było wziąć jakiś z kuchni. Teraz nie było sensu się cofać. Liczył się czas. Pani Emma mogła wrócić w każdej chwili. I znów z pomocą przyszedł mu przypadek. Nagle, kontem oka dostrzegł ogromną wazę stojąca na jednej z półek, która świetnie się nadawała do tego celu. Rzucił więc żonkile na biurko, a sam podbiegł do szafy. Waza stała wysoko, ale wystarczyło przysunąć taboret i da sobie radę. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił i chwilę później, z tryumfującym uśmiechem trzymał swoje trofeum w rękach. Niestety, wtedy oczywiście wszystko musiało pójść źle. Taboret zaczął się chwiać na wszystkie strony i w końcu rymnął do tyłu. W normalnej sytuacji Olivier po prostu by zeskoczył, ale teraz ciężka waza przeważyła go do tyłu i on również gruchnął na ziemię. Zrobił się wielki hałas i za chwilę do gabinetu zbiegli się dorośli. Koniec końców, jemu samemu nic się nie stało, ale taboret został połamany, roztrzaskana waza okazała się cennym zabytkiem, a kwiaty… Kwiaty ciocia Ro razem z panem McCoy hodowali na jakiś konkurs ogrodniczy. Ta…. Znalazł się w bagnie po same uszy. Być może, jak zwykle uszłoby mu to na sucho, zwłaszcza, że nikt się o te kwiaty nie gniewał, ale Pani Emma zrobiła ojcu straszną awanturę o ten wazon i wchodzenie do jej gabinetu bez pozwolenia. A tata strasznie tej kobiety nie lubił, więc zezłościł się tym bardziej i zafundował mu szlaban na tydzień. Oprócz szkoły i posiłków miał nie wychodzić ze swego pokoju, co może uchroni dom przed kolejną katastrofą. Może i racja, ale to nie fair! W końcu skąd miał wiedzieć o tym konkursie? A waza? To wina tego głupiego taboretu, który najwyraźniej musiał mieć nogi różnych długości! A przez niego, teraz siedział sam w pokoju i nudził się strasznie.

Próbował czytać jakiś komiks, ale ponieważ znał go już praktycznie na pamięć nie było to żadną frajdą. Stęsknionym wzrokiem wyglądał więc przez okno, na boisko piłki nożnej, gdzie chłopaki rozgrywali mecz. W pewnej chwili, kątem oka dostrzegł coś jeszcze. Ciotka Ro właśnie wchodziła do swojej szklarni, zapewne po jakieś zioła do obiadu. A skoro ona jest tam, młodsi grają w pikę, a starsi najprawdopodobniej oglądają coś w salonie, to co to oznacza? Słoik ciastek stoi w kuchni przez nikogo niepilnowany! Taaa… Misję „biszkopt" czas zacząć.

Chłopak, złożywszy sobie na głowę kask własnej roboty – cały obklejony nalepkami ukochanych superbohaterów, z przyczepionymi taśmą klejącą latarkami po obu stronach itp. – oraz pas, za który powsadzał sobie śrubokręt, kolejną latarkę i inne niezbędniki Prawdziwego Tajnego Agenta, zaczął szybko przekradać się do kuchni, co chwila „przyklejając się" do jakiejś ściany i wyglądając podejrzliwie zza każdego rogu. W kuchni błyskawicznie zlokalizował swój cel, jakim był słoik z ciastkami stojący na lodówce, i przystąpił do ataku. Rzucił swój pas na stół, by nie krępował ruchów, przysunął sobie krzesło i ściągnął słoik. Natychmiast wyciągnął z niego dwa ciacha. Po namyśle dodał jeszcze jedno. Na miejscu zajął się konsumpcją jednego z nich, a pozostałe dwa postanowił ukryć w swoim super – pasie „na później". Niestety! Gdy ładował ciacha do jednej z kieszonek, potrącił łokciem stojący na brzegu stołu słój, który ja można się domyśleć, z brzękiem rozbił się o podłogę.

_Ojej!_ – Przerażony rozejrzał się po miejscu zbrodni. – _No to teraz dopiero mam przechlapane. Przecież w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być! _– Myślał gorączkowo.

Ale kiedy po chwili nikt się nie zjawił…

_No właśnie! Nie powinno mnie tu być, więc mnie nie było! Nikt mnie nie widział, więc nie może mi niczego udowodnić. Chodu! _

I pędem wybiegł z kuchni w stronę swojego pokoju.

Gdy wbiegł na piętro i upewnił się, że nikt go nie goni, odetchnął z ulgą i otarł pot z czoła. _Było blisko_ – Pomyślał. Teraz jednak musiał wrócić do swojego pokoju i nadal umierać z nudów… A może jednak, nie musiał?

Całe piętro było puste. Wiedział o tym. Jeśli więc nie będzie w swoim pokoju, nie będzie też nikogo, kto mógłby go zobaczyć i donieść ojcu! Zresztą, na wszelki wypadek, wcale nie musiał trzymać się swojego skrzydła domu, skoro część dziewczyn była puściutka na sto procent. Tylko, co by tu robić? Odpowiedź przeszła prawie natychmiast. Zapoluje na potwory! Jednego miał już nawet na oku. Był wstrętny, olbrzymi i miał osiem paskudnych, owłosionych nóg. Chciał pożerać niewinne dziewczęta podczas snu! Ale nie bójcie się piękne kobiety, albowiem Olivier – najdzielniejszy z dzielnych bohaterów - czuwa nad waszym bezpieczeństwem i zaraz pozbędzie się tego krwiożercy!

A masz ty wstrętny pająku! – Krzyknął (niezbyt głośno, by nikt go nie usłyszał) i z mordem w oczach rzucił się na biednego owada.

Nieszczęsny pająk, miał jednak więcej sprytu niż zwykli przedstawiciele swego rodu i podrażniony przez chłopca, zaczął uciekać wzdłuż ścian korytarza. Olivier, jak na prawdziwego bohatera przystało, postanowił śledzić potwora, wydając przy tym złowieszcze okrzyki, siejące postrach w sercu zła.

Groźby najwyraźniej zadziałały, ponieważ „stwór" uciekał przed nieustraszonym herosem ile sił w odnóżach.

Aha! Mam cię teraz! Poddaj się, albo giń potworze!

Pajączek miał chyba inny pomysł, gdyż zniknął w szparze pod drzwiami jednego z nieużywanych pokoi.

Ta przebiegła i nowatorska strategia tak zaskoczyła bohatera, że przez chwilkę stał pod drzwiami, osłupiały. Szybko mu jednak przeszło i postanowił, że się nie podda. Trzeba przeszukać Tajną Kwaterę Sił Zła. Będzie to misja wielkiego ryzyka, ale dla dobra ludzkości, był gotów się jej podjąć.

Niewiele myśląc, chłopak wskoczył do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Był gotowy stawić czoła największym niebezpieczeństwom. Uniknąć wszelkich zasadzek zastawionych przez Bezwzględne Sługi Zła. Był gotów…

Wrrrr – Usłyszał wyraźnie za sobą i zamarł. _Czyżby się przesłyszał?_

Wrrr – Powtórzył się cichy, ostrzegawczy dźwięk, a tuż po nim inny głos zapytał:

Kim jesteś?

Olivier odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał przed siebie.

_Ooo, zdaje się, że pająk miał współpracowników._

Rogue obudził głuchy trzask, zamykanych z wielką siłą drzwi i ciche warczenie Cookiego. Nadal nieco zaspana, podniosła głowę z poduszki by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. W końcu, udało jej się dojrzeć małego chłopca przy drzwiach.

Kim jesteś? – Zapytała

Dzieciak zamarł na chwilę, a następnie odwrócił się powoli w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz ogromnego zdumienia i lęku. Posłała więc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie psu, aby nie ośmielił się więcej warczeć i zapytała ponownie łagodnym tonem:

Kim jesteś?

Chłopiec odwrócił się i w jednej chwili wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. Spod dziwacznego kasku, wyglądało kilka niesfornych brązowych kosmyków, wpadających prosto w czerwone oczy. Z tej odległości nie mogła tego ocenić, ale była gotowa założyć się o każde pieniądze, że „białka" jego oczu były czarne niczym węgiel. Stał przed nią wypisz wymaluj, mini Remy LeBeau.

_Ale to przecież niemożliwe! Jak? Ten chłopiec jest zbyt duży, aby być dzieckiem jego i jak jej tam… On w ogóle jest zbyt duży by mógł przyjść na świat po jej odjeździe! Więc jak? Skąd?_ – Krzyczał jej skołatany umysł.

Ja… ja… Nie chciałem… Nie widziałem, że ktoś tu jest… Ja tylko…

Nie bój się, nic się nie stało – Powiedziała z przyjaznym uśmiechem. – Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia.

Chłopiec, widząc, że nic mu nie grozi, wyraźnie się rozluźnił i z całym wdziękiem, na jaki było go stać, podszedł do łóżka, uśmiechnął się szeroko i przedstawił:

Olivier LeBeau. _Entache Mademoiselle. _– Poczym delikatnie ujął jej dłoń i pocałował, jak na małego gentlemana przystało.

W tym momencie Rogue uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

Mnie również jest miło cię poznać, skarbie **(2)**. Naprawdę jesteś podobny do swego ojca.

Serio?

Absolutnie.

Dzięki! Ale, hej, ja cię… znaczy ja panią znam! Pani jest Rogue, prawda? Tata kiedyś mi o pani opowiadał.

Naprawdę?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową twierdząco:

Mówił, że jest pani świetną kumpelą! I że nawet skopała kiedyś pani Logana! To prawda?

Rogue znów zaczęła się śmiać. Podobał jej się ten mały nicpoń.

Może prawda, może nie. Nie wiem, co ten szczur… znaczy, co twój ojciec ci naopowiadał. Ale myślę, że możemy to wyjaśnić. Ale najpierw dwie sprawy, skarbie. Po pierwsze wszyscy, ale to absolutnie wszyscy mówią do mnie Rogue. Pani – tu się skrzywiła – brzmi jakbym była nauczycielką, albo coś. A po drugie, powiedz mi – lubisz ciastka?

Uhu – znów pokiwał energicznie głową.

Więc sięgnij do tej czarnej torby, tam – Tu wskazała na stos swoich walizek – I wyciągnij dla nas coś pysznego. Jest pełna przekąsek.

Mogą być? – Zapytał machając w powietrzu paczką czekoladowych biszkoptów?

Świetnie! A teraz przysuń sobie krzesło i opowiedz mi coś o sobie. Przede wszystkim ile masz lat i od kiedy tu jesteś.

Mam dziesięć lat i cztery miesiące – Odparł z całą powagą maluch, wkładając sobie ciastko do buzi – Ale w Instytucie mieszkam dopiero od gwiazdki. – Następnie przerwał na chwilę, gdyż nieładnie jest odpowiadać z pełną buzią. Gdy skończył, dodał z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oczach. – A, i wiem, że pani… znaczy, że nazywasz tatę „szczurem bagiennym".

Na to oświadczenie Anna zaczęła śmiać się tak serdecznie, że nawet Cookie podniósł głowę, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Widoczne nie nawykł do widoku swojej pani zaśmiewającej się tak żywiołowo z czegokolwiek.

To może teraz wyjaśnisz mi, młody człowieku, jak to się stało, że tak znienacka wparowałeś do mojego pokoju?

Eee, no bo ja ten… A nie powiesz nikomu?

Słowo skauta.

Chłopak rozejrzał się jeszcze uważniej na wszystkie strony, jakby spodziewając się, że mogą ich podsłuchiwać Sługi Zła, a następnie oświadczył z niezwykła powagą:

Bo widzisz, ja nie jestem takim zwykłym chłopcem. Tylko tak udaję. A tak naprawdę to jestem superbohaterem. Zwą mnie Gambler i zajmuję się Zwalczaniem Zła.

Olivier spodziewał się, że Rogue, podobnie jak starsi koledzy, albo mu nie uwierzy, albo zacznie się śmiać. Nic podobnego jednak nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego, zupełnie poważnie odpowiedziała:

Rozumiem. Ale co to ma wspólnego z moim pokojem?

Bo widzisz, podczas rutynowego patrolu wypatrzyłem na terenie ośrodka, Szpiega Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Chciałem go schwytać i przesłuchać, niestety drań okazał się na tyle szybki i przebiegły, że zdołał zwiać. Naturalnie natychmiast podjąłem pościg i już, już gdy miałem go w pułapce, udało mu się uciec i schować tutaj. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby przekazał wszystkie tajemnice wrogowi, albo, co gorsza, zaczaił się gdzieś i skrzywdził kogoś pod osłoną nocy, więc musiałem się tu dostać, żeby go unieszkodliwić. Rozumiesz, prawda? Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu będzie…

Pełen patosu styl zaczerpnięty zapewne prosto z komiksów, ale zupełnie niepasujący do dziesięciolatka w kasku na głowie, znów omal nie doprowadził Anny do niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu. Wiedziała jednak, że mogłoby go to urazić, więc taktownie się powstrzymała. Zamiast tego zapytała z zupełna powagą:

Hmm… A gdzie on teraz jest?

Chłopak skoczył jak oparzony!

O rany, zapomniałem! Ale nie martw się, _cherie _Zaraz go wytropię! – Krzyknął. Następnie skoczył na równe nogi i zaczął przeszukiwać pokój.

Zdezorientowana Rogue przyglądała mu się tylko z niekłamaną ciekawością. _Co ten łobuz kombinuje?_

Aha! Mam cię! – Wrzasnął w pewnej chwili – Zobacz to on!

Anna wychyliła się ciekawie, usiłując dojrzeć owego tajemniczego „szpiega", którego wskazywał Olivier. Jakże był zdziwiona, gdy okazał się on być nie tylko wytworem jego wybujałej wyobraźni, ale zupełnie realnym i absolutnie niewinnym pajączkiem.

Zaraz go załatwię! – Oświadczył Gambler

Nie, zaczekaj!

Czemu?

Ja… eee… ja go znam!

Jak to?

Widzisz, eee… On wcale nie stoi po ciemnej stronie mocy

Nie?

Nie! On tylko tak udaje. Tak naprawdę to jest po naszej stronie i… szpieguje dla nas?

Czyli jest podwójnym agentem? Wróg myśli, że zdobywa dla niego informacje, gdy tymczasem tak naprawdę sieje propagandę i dezinformację, a nam przekazuje wszystkie tajne plany?

Dokładnie!

Jesteś pewna?

Absolutnie. Sama go werbowałam. Jak nie wierzysz, zapytaj Cookie'go. On może potwierdzić.

Świetna myśl! Tylko jak? Nie znam języka psów… – Zasępił się malec.

Spróbuj przeczytać jego myśli – Zaproponowała Anna.

Nie wiem, czy potrafię…

Próbuj, może się uda. Wiesz, Cookie ma taką moc, że umie przekazywać swoje myśli.

Dobra. Skupiam się.

Chłopiec usiadł po turecku na podłodze i przybierając najdziwniejsze miny, mające sygnalizować skupienie, próbował wysondować umysł śpiącego psa.

Nic z tego, nie działa. – Odparł zawiedziony.

Może spróbuj zdjąć kask. Takie hełmy mogą blokować przepływ energii.

Tak jak Magneto?

Dokładnie.

Dobra, spróbuję jeszcze raz. – Oświadczył Olivier, tym razem powtarzając wszystkie czynność bez swego nakrycia głowy. – Hej! To działa – Krzyknął radośnie i tak głośno, aż biedny pies otworzył oczy. Następnie podbiegł do pająka i oświadczył. – Sorry stary, ale sam rozumiesz. Nie wiedziałem.

Pająk najwyraźniej nie żywił urazy, gdyż zupełnie już spokojny bohater powrócił na krzesło i znów zaczął opychać się ciastkami.

Anna zaś, postanowiła zaspokoić swoją ciekawość i zaczęła ostrożnie:

Powiedz mi skarbie, mówiłeś, że mieszkasz tu od gwiazdki, tak?

Mhm – kiwnął głową, gdyż buzię miał zupełnie zapchaną.

A wcześniej?

Wcześniej mieszkałem w Nowym Orleanie, z mamą.

Ooo, to ciekawe. Możesz mi o niej opowiedzieć?

Jasne. Moja mama nazywa się Bella Donna Boudreaux **(3)** i eee… jest szefem rodzinnej firmy…

_Wytresowany od małego_ – Pomyślała Anna, ale głośno powiedziała tylko – W porządku, skarbie. Wiem o gildiach.

Taaak? – Oczy chłopca zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia – Mama z tatą zawsze mi mówili, żebym nikomu tego nie powtarzał i że gildie są sekretne.

Bo to prawda, ale jestem przyjaciółką twojego taty, pamiętasz? Poznałam też kiedyś twoją mamę… - Skrzywiła się na samo wspomnienie, ale szybko przybrała neutralny wyraz twarzy. Malec nie musiał wiedzieć, że obie kobiety miały ze sobą na pieńku.

No, skoro tak, to chyba mogę ci powiedzieć. Moja mama jest szefową Zjednoczonych Gildii i wszyscy muszą jej słuchać – Oświadczył z dumą. – Wcześniej nie znałem taty. Mieszkałem z nią. Aż dopiero przed gwiazdką, powiedziała, że muszę powprowadzać się do niego, bo w mieście zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie.

_No tak, to rzeczywiście brzmi jak Bella. Metody wychowawcze tej kobiety powinny zostać chyba gdzieś opisane!_

I tak zamieszkałem tutaj – kontynuował Olivier. – Na początku tata, też był bardzo zdziwiony, ale szybko się dogadaliśmy. On jest spoko! – Zapewniał.

_No tak, to by się zgadzało. To nawet podobne do Belli, żeby mu nie powiedzieć, iż został ojcem. Bo chyba nie wiedział, prawda? A może wiedział, tylko bał się powiedzieć jej… Nie _– potrząsnęła głową_ – To niemożliwie! Remy kocha dzieci. Nie wyrzekłby się własnego syna. Na pewno nie chciałby się z nim rozstawać, gdyby tylko wiedział o jego istnieniu. Co do tego, nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości. Wiedziała, jak bardzo w głębi duszy bolało go to, iż jego prawdziwi rodzice porzucili go zaraz po urodzeniu. I choćby dlatego, Remy nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwoliłby aby to samo spotkało jego własnego syna. Po prostu nieprawdopodobne! _– Myśli przelatywały jej przez głowę z prędkością błyskawicy. Głośno jednak zapytała tylko:

A jego żona?

Taty? On nie ma żony. – Oświadczył wesoło maluch – Tylko dziewczynę. Ma na imię Ali, ale ja jej nie lubię. – Powiedział krzywiąc się strasznie.

_Ali? Kto to jest Ali? Przecież tamta miała na imię Mandy… Sindy, albo jakoś tak…_

Nie?

Nie! Jest taka jakaś… Nie jest niemiła… Nawet odwrotnie, jest za miła. Wiesz, co mam na myśli? Strasznie się podlizuje mnie i tacie… I nigdy się nie złości. Zawsze jest taka uśmiechnięta. To straszne, mówię ci. Przecież każdy się czasem wkurza, prawda?

No nie wiem… Mnie lepiej o to nie pytać. Ja łatwo się wkurzam, więc nie jestem ekspertem.

Mhm – Pokiwał głową chłopiec. – Kapuję. Mama też się często złościła. Najczęściej na wujków Emila i Grisa **(4)**, albo jak coś się nie udawało w pracy. Tata czasem też się złości. Rzadko, ale czasem… A ona, nigdy! Mówię ci, jest dziwna…

A tak ogólnie, to jak ci się tu podoba? – Zapytała chcąc zmienić temat.

Nie jest tak źle. Tata jest bardzo fajny i super się z nim mieszka. Reszta też jest nawet spoko. Np. ciotka Ro, albo pan McCoy! Wiesz, że kiedyś pozwolił mi pomagać mu w jednym eksperymencie?

Naprawdę!

Tak! Było naprawdę ekstra. Albo panna Pryde. Wiesz, że ona ma prawdziwego smoka? Słowo daję, że najprawdziwszego! I czasem pozwala mi się z nim bawić. Za to nie przepadam za panią dyrektor. Ona za to zawsze się złości. I prawie nic na siebie nie ubiera! Ale większość jest naprawdę w porzo. No i ma masę fajnych kolegów. I tylko czasem tęsknię za mamą i wszystkimi tam w domu… Ale potem mi przechodzi. No bo tu mam tatę… Nie lubię jedzenia tutaj. Prawie w ogóle nie ma smaku! Chyba, że tata gotuje. Oooo, on to robi ostre! Szkoda tylko, że tak rzadko. Ta cała Ali, nie lubi ostrego. Mówi, że to szkodzi na wątrobę. Ale jak może szkodzić, skoro w domu wszyscy tak jemy i nikt nie choruje. Nielogiczne, prawda?

Rogue, nieco zagubiona w tym monologu, kiwnęła tylko głową. Ten chłopak potrafił nawijać z prędkością karabinu maszynowego!

No, ja też tak myślę. Ale jak jej to powiedziałem, to stwierdziła, że jej pyskuję! Jak mogę pyskować? Przecież nie byłem niegrzeczny, tylko powiedziałem to, co teraz tobie. Powiedz, czy to jest niegrzeczne?

N-nie…

No właśnie. A ona stwierdziła, że tak i za karę nie dostałem deseru. Ale ja tam wcale nie żałuję, bo akurat na deser była szarlotka pani Kitty, a ona robi nienajlepsze ciasta. Ale poza tym jest fajna. A czy ja mogę zadać ci jakieś pytania? – Wypalił z znienacka.

Pewnie, strzelaj.

Dlaczego leżysz w łóżku w środku dnia? - To pytanie nurtowało go od samego początku.

Cóż… Mam za sobą długą podróż i byłam naprawdę zmęczona. Poza tym jestem troszkę chora.

Aha! No jak ja byłem chory to też musiałem leżeć cały dzień. I pan McCoy dał mi takie okropnie gorzkie lekarstwo. Ale wiesz co? Po nim zupełnie wyzdrowiałem. Jakbym nigdy nie był chory. Zobaczysz, ciebie na pewno też wyleczy. Kiedyś nawet pomógł Leckheed'owwi, temu smokowi pani Kitty. Zaraz ci o tym opowiem. To było tak…

**Tymczasem na dole:**

Wielka kuchnia w Instytucie Xaviera tętniła życiem. Co chwilę któryś z uczniów to wbiegał, to wybiegał, szukając w lodówce jakieś przekąski bądź chłodnego napoju. Kilkoro z nich miało dziś obowiązkowy dyżur i zajmowało się myciem i krojeniem warzyw na surówkę. Nad wszystkim czuwała, jak zwykle spokojna i opanowana Ororo Munroe, znana również jako Storm. Doprawiała właśnie sos zebranymi wcześniej ziołami, gdy usłyszała, że drzwi kuchenne znowu się otwierają. Początkowo nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi, sądząc, że to kolejny wygłodniały uczeń sprawdza, czy obiad już gotowy. Od pracy oderwała się dopiero gdy usłyszała tuż przy swoim uchu:

Ello, Stormy.

Remy! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał? – Krzyknęła z udawanym oburzeniem.

Ach, już więcej nie będę. Obiecuję, Stormy! – Powiedział posyłając jej swój słynny uśmiech, pod wpływem którego topniały nawet najtwardsze kobiecie serca, i bezczelnie wkładając palucha do sosu, a następnie do ust. – Eee trzeba by trochę przyprawić – Zawyrokował.

Remy LeBeau! Żądam abyś natychmiast się stąd odsunął i zachował swoje rady dla siebie, jeśli nie chcesz się dowiedzieć, jak się czuje człowiek trafiony piorunem! – Krzyknęła oburzona bogini pogody.

Spokojnie, tylko bez nerwów – Powiedział podnosząc ręce do góry i cofając się kilka kroków – Nie można karać za dobre chęci!

Dobrymi chęciami piekło jest wybrukowane.

Remy miał już na końcu języka jakąś ciętą odpowiedź, ale jego uwagę przykuły chichot krojących zieleninę studentek

Ello, petites. A wy, co tam dobrego szykujecie?

Sałatę do obiadu– Dało się w końcu usłyszeć spośród nieustannego chichotu.

Remy uśmiechną się tylko jeszcze szerzej. Mimo upływu lat, jego urok wciąż działał.

Sałatę? A pozwolą panie spróbować?

Dziewczyny podsunęły mu półmisek praktycznie pod sam nos, a on tymczasem głosem eksperta ocenił ich wysiłki:

Mmmm, _Tres bon_ moje panie. Po prostu _tres bon, mais_ przydałoby się jeszcze troszkę oliwy. – Ta, naturalnie natychmiast się znalazła – O tak. Tylko kapeczkę, nie za dużo. Aaaa _Juste a point_ –Objaśniał rozanielonym nastolatkom – Teraz tylko wymieszać _et voila_! _La salade magnifique!_

Awww. Dziękujemy panie LeBeau – Posypało się ze wszystkich stron.

Zawsze do usług, moje panie, zawsze do usług – Odparł posyłając uśmiechy na lewo i prawo.

Szkoda, że w treningi nie wkładasz tyle serca– Odezwał się nowy burkliwy głos. – Znowu cię nie było.

Ach, _mon ami_, cóż mogę poradzić, jestem tam, gdzie mnie najbardziej potrzebują – powiedział puszczając oczko do rozchichotanych studentek.

Przestań się wydurniać, bubku! Scooter omal ze spodni nie wyskoczył z wściekłości, jak się znowu nie pojawiłeś.

Widocznie miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – Odparł lekceważąco Gambit – Zresztą, od kiedy to się przejmujesz tym, co ma do powiedzenia stary Cyke?

Scotty może mnie pocałować w…

Echem! – Chrząknęła głośno Storm – Moglibyście kontynuować tę dyskusje gdzie indziej. – To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie :D – A w dziewczynki, zacznijcie nakrywać do stołu.

Mutantki posłusznie zaczęły wyciągać z szafek zastawę, ale najwyraźniej miały z tym jakieś problemy, gdyż w końcu jedna z nich zapytała:

Pani Munroe, a dla tej nowej kobiety, też mamy nakrywać?

Storm zamarła. Gambit i Logan również natychmiast nastawili uszu.

Jakiej kobiety? O czym wy mówicie?

No bo, jak wróciliśmy dzisiaj z wycieczki to Melissa mówiła, że zjawiła się tu jakaś kobieta.

Tak. Twierdziła, że kiedyś tu mieszkała i chciała rozmawiać z Profesorem.

Profesora nie było, a ona postanowiła tu na niego zaczekać i teraz nie wiemy, czy mamy dla niej też nakrywać czy nie… - Wyjaśniały jedna przez drugą.

Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że wpuściłyście kogoś obcego do Instytutu! – Wybuchnął Wolverin.

Nie my, tylko Melissa… - Pisnęła któraś przerażonym głosem.

Logan, spokojnie – Powiedziała Ororo kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu – A wy sprowadźcie tu Melissę. I nikomu ani słowa o tej kobiecie.

Tak jest! – Krzyknęły i natychmiast wybiegły zadowolone, że mogą się wydostać, poza zasięg morderczego wzroku Kanadyjczyka.

Chwilę później, przerażona mutantka opowiedziała zgromadzonym w kuchni dorosłym, przebieg porannego spotkania.

Dziecko, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie postąpiłaś, wpuszczając kogoś obcego na teren Instytutu?

Ale, ta kobieta powiedziała, że tu mieszka… A właściwie mieszkała… I znała kod do bramy…

I co z tego? - Warknął Logan, ale ostrzegawcze spojrzenie posłane mu przez Storm, kazało mu się zamknąć.

Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, dziecko. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie, ale na przyszłość nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem nie wpuszczaj nikogo nieznajomego do Instytutu.

Ja… Ja… Już nigdy – W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy

W porządku! Teraz, jeśli chcesz pomóc, powiedz, gdzie ona jest.

Ja nie wiem – Dziewczyna rozbeczała się na dobre

Jak to?

Bo.. ona powiedziała, że tu mieszka… - wyjaśniał dziewczyna wśród szlochów – a ja się źle czułam… i chciałam wrócić do łóżka… więc jej powiedziałam… że skoro tu wszystko zna… to na pewno sama sobie poradzi… i ona poszła gdzieś… nie wiem gdzie…

Bogini! Czyli mamy tu obcego i nawet nie wiemy gdzie. Słuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, Melisso. Weź zbierz wszystkich w salonie. Zawiadom panią Kitty i panią Rachel. Wszyscy razem zejdźcie do schronu. My zajmiemy się intruzem.

Nastolatka kiwnęła głowa, podczas gdy Storm kontynuowała:

Logan, spróbuj trochę powęszszyć. Może rozpoznasz czyj to zapach.

Ten w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i wyszedł na korytarz. Tymczasem ona i Remy popędzili do salonu, wyjaśnić Kitty i Rachel powagę sytuacji. Gdy dzieci wraz z opiekunkami udały się już w bezpieczne miejsce, oboje, wspierani przez jeszcze kilku mieszkańców domu (Beast'a, Sage, Bishopa i Cannonball'a) dołączyli do Wolverina.

I jak, masz coś mon ami?

Nie. Na całym parterze czuć tylko te cholerne zioła! Może na górze coś złapię, ale wiecie, czego się obawiam…

Mystique… - Głośno powiedział Sam.

Właśnie.

W takim razie dobrze, że dzieciaki są bezpieczne.

Bogini!

Co się stało, Ro?

N-nie wszystkie dzieciaki były na dole…

Kogoś brakowało, Stormy?

Olivier… Kazałam mu siedzieć w pokoju do obiadu – Wyjąkała zduszonym głosem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli tylko po sobie i jak jeden mąż biegiem ruszyli po schodach. Na piętrze, prawie natychmiast do ich uszu dotarły znajome, okrzyki.

Pomocy, pomocy – Dało się słyszeć zduszony, chłopięcy głos zza jednych z zamkniętych drzwi.

SIKT – rozległ się odgłos wysuwanych szponów. W jednej chwili wściekły Logan wpadł przez zamknięte drzwi wrzeszcząc:

Natychmiast zostaw to dziecko, albo rozerwę cię na strzępy.

Następnie wypadki potoczył się już błyskawicznie.

Zupełnie zaskoczony Logan, zatrzymał się w pół drogi. Pozostali, którzy wpadli do pokoju tuż za nim, zdążyli jeszcze zobaczyć, jak mały Oliwi(1er zrywa się z krzesła, staje w bojowej pozie naprzeciw Wolverina i krzyczy:

Zostaw moją _cherie_ w spokoju!

Obok niego, szczerząc groźnie kły, stał gotowy do ataku pies.

Tymczasem z łóżka zerwała się znana wszystkim kobieca postać i, gdy minęła już chwila pierwszego zaskoczenia, krzyknęła próbując rozładować napięcie:

Cześć wszystkim… Wróciłam?

**KONIEC:**

W następnym rozdziale – wielkie powitanie! Nie przegapcie części pt. _Poznaj mojego tatę… i jego nową dziewczynę._

**(1)** – W X-men The End R&R mają dwoje dzieci: córkę Rebeccę i syna Oliviera. Zamiast więc tworzyć OC, zaadoptowałam sobie malucha. Tylko mamusię ma inną.

**(2)** – Rogue zazwyczaj, zwracając się do innych, używa słowa „sugah". W dosłownym tłumaczeniu cukier, a w nieco mniej „słodki" lub „cukiereczku". Ponieważ jednak to kiepsko brzmi, zamieniam to na łatwiej przyswajalne „skarbie"

**(3)** – Bella Donna Boudreaux – była żona Gambita. Szefowa Połączonych Gildii

**(4)** – Gris-Gris – członek Gildii Zabójców; Emil Lapin – członek Gizdii Złodziei – haker

**Francuski:**

_Cherie_ – kochanie

_Tres bon_ – Bardzo dobre

_Juste a point_ – dokładnie tyle

_voila_! – Proszę bardzo

_La salade magnifique!_ – Sałata doskonała/wyśmienita


	3. Poznaj mojego tatę

**DISLAIMER: **Posiadam dwa pluszowe pieski, o imionach Remy i Anna, które podwędziłam siostrze. Posiadam także Caroline Starsmore, której akt własności przekazuję wyżej wymienionej osobie, w ramach rehabilitacji za mój niecny postępek. Reszta póki co, jest własnością Marvela. Ale już niedługo Buhahaha!

**Notka odautorska: **Na wstępie muszę wszystkich **serdecznie przeprosić**, że tyle to trwało. Niestety – stała się rzecz straszna. Mam ograniczony dostęp do komputera. Wszystko co piszę, muszę pisać na kartkach, a nie bardzo to lubię. A jeszcze bardziej nie lubię przepisywania :P Generalnie dlatego tyle to trwa. Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość. W nagrodę muszę powiedzieć, że powstał prawdziwy gigant wśród rozdziałów. Jest naprawdę długi, więc będziecie mieli co czytać.

Niektórym może się wydawać nieco nudny, ponieważ dużo jest wyjaśnień, a mało akcji. Niestety, albo stety, wszystkie poruszone w nim wątki będą miały wpływ na dalszą fabułę, dlatego wygląda to, jak wygląda. Po prostu tak musi być :D Obiecuję, że od następnego rozdziału ruszamy już bardziej konkretnie.

**UWAGA! **W ramach eksperymentu pisarskiego (większa) część rozdziału pisana jest w pierwszej osobie. I tu zaczyna się **zadanie dla Was**. Przeczytajcie, oceńcie i skomentujcie. Jak wolicie, aby pisane były następne rozdziały:

w trzeciej osobie

mieszane

w pierwszej osobie

**To WY o tym zadecydujecie!**

**Na koniec podziękowania dla moich wspaniałych komentatorów:**

**Herszel – **Dzięki za miłe słowa. Twoja wiara we mnie, zawsze dodaje mi skrzydeł.

**Larysa **– Serdecznie Ci dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo chciałabym odwzajemnić się tym samym, ale niestety zupełnie nie znam się na Beyblade. Może przy innej okazji…

Co do tamtych wątpliwości z imionami – cieszę się, że udało Ci się rozwiązać ten problem, ale gdybyś jeszcze kiedykolwiek czuła się zagubiona, to proszę pytaj. Bardzo chętnie wyjaśnię wszystkie ewentualne wątpliwości. A w „Świątecznej opowieści" było tyle przypisów, ponieważ publikowała to już wcześniej i generalnie są to odpowiedzi na pytania, które mi wówczas zadano. Niekoniecznie trzeba to wszystko czytać :D Ale, jak pewnie widać – od tego czasu bardzo przystopowałam w ich ilości.

**Magdalena** – Wielkie dzięki za komentarz – zwłaszcza, że to mój pierwszy na tej stronie. Co do Logana – troszkę go tu będzie, ale nie ukrywam, że całe opowiadanko będzie się kręciło wokół Rogue, która jest moją ulubienicą. A opowiadanka są po polsku z dwóch powodów:

- po pierwsze, brak było czegoś po polsku

- po drugie, moja gramatyka angielska, pewnie ściągnęłaby na mnie baty zamiast pochwał ;)

**Madlen** – Bardzo ładny nick. A propos – czy ty i Magdalena to ta sama osoba? Nie mam pewności, dlatego piszę dwa komentarze… Bardzo Ci dziękuję za miłe słowa. Co do MS – to tak, będzie ich więcej. Jeszcze kilka pomysłów mam hehe. Nie wiem tylko, kiedy będę miała czas na realizację. Ale następne rozdziały powstaną na pewno.

**Gedanken** – Dziękuję za komentarz. :D

**Tabby** – mój ty kochany krytyku – dziękuję Ci. Co do uwag technicznych:

- Dialogi były oddzielone myślnikami. Tylko głupi ffnet je powycinał. Na szczęście, metodą prób i błędów, odkryłam jak temu zapobiegać. W tym rozdziale już będą. Tamte postaram się poprawić.

- Co do chłopca, to nazywa się on OLIVIER. Wszelakie inne kombinacje są błędne. „Oliveir" – to po prostu literówka, a „Oliver" (jeśli wystąpił) – to efekt fantastycznej opcji autokorekty. Word poprawia mi niektóre wyrazy automatycznie i nie zawsze udaje mi się to wychwycić. Jestem tylko człowiekiem.

- Mick – znów ta cholerna autokorekta arghczasemnienawidzętejopcji

MIŁEJ LEKTURY I BŁAGAM NIE USTAWAJCIE W SWOICH KOMENTARZACH. TO ONE DOPINGUJĄ MNIE DO DALSZEJ PRACY!

**ROZDZIAŁ 3**

**Poznaj mojego tatę… i jego nową dziewczynę**

Dla Remy'ego czas jakby na chwilę się zatrzymał, by potem ruszyć, ale w zwolnionym tempie. W chwili, gdy usłyszał od Ro, że jego syn jest gdzieś tam, na górze z nieznanym wrogiem, poczuł jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod stóp, a oddech zatrzymuje się w piersi. W swoim dotychczasowym życiu, rzadko nawiedzało go to uczucie, a nawet jeśli, nigdy nie było tak intensywne. Paraliżujący strach…

W ogóle to uczucie było mu raczej obce. Przynajmniej w dorosłym życiu.

Przez wiele lat sam był sobie okrętem, sternikiem i żeglarzem. Żył szybko i niebezpiecznie, nie przejmując się tym, co stanie się jutro. Miał wiele niezdrowych nawyków – palił ogromne ilości papierosów, uwielbiał wściekle szybką jazdę na motocyklu (zawsze bez kasku), często wdawał się w bójki po różnych barach. No i oczywiście najważniejsze – sposób, w jaki zarabiał na życie.

Był profesjonalnym złodziejem – mistrzem w swoim fachu. Swoje niesamowite umiejętności zawdzięczał wieloletniemu treningowi. No i superbohaterowanie w wolnym czasie. Heh, kto by przypuszczał, że tak właśnie skończy? Ratując świat przed zagładą, jako heros w spandex'sie… Z takim fachem i nawykami bardziej nadawał się na łotra. Życie jednak dziwnie się czasem układa. I on nie zamierzał, pozostać z X-men'ami na dłużej… Mieszkał tu od lat. A wszystko, jak zwykle, przez kobiety. Kiedyś, doprowadzą go do zguby – wiedział o tym…

A teraz, znowu z powodu kobiety, odczuwał niewyobrażalny wręcz strach. On, który bez mrugnięcia okiem stawiał czoło najgorszym szumowinom tego świata, w tej chwili omal nie odchodził od zmysłów, ponieważ na początku grudnia ubiegłego roku, jego ex-małżonka, Bella Donna Boudreaux, pojawiła się na jego progu z niespodzianką, która odmieniła jego serce.

Na początku był zdziwiony. Tak bardzo zdziwiony, że przez dłuższą chwilę mógł tylko stać z rozdziawionymi ustami, w stanie kompletnego szoku. O tak! Był zaskoczony… I wściekły… W pierwszym przytomnym odruchu chciał wywalić oboje za drzwi i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Zresztą… A wy, jak byście się zachowali, gdyby nagle wasza była, pojawiła się w waszym w miarę uporządkowanym życiu, twierdząc, że od prawie 10 lat jesteście ojcem, i że teraz wasza kolej, aby wziąć na siebie rodzicielskie obowiązki? Powiedzieć, że dławił się ze wściekłości, byłoby eufemizmem. Miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę i wyć. Wykrzyczeć wszystkie negatywne emocje, w jednym długim wrzasku, a potem rozpłynąć się w nicości. I przede wszystkim, po raz pierwszy w życiu, naprawdę miał ochotę, aby uderzyć kobietę. Czuł się oszukany, zdradzony, wykorzystany…

Wystarczyła jednak chwila, by wszystko zmienić. Ten jeden moment, gdy jego własne oczy, spotkały się pięknymi, brązowymi tęczówkami, patrzącymi na niego ufnie i bystrze, i zatracił się całkowicie w uczuciu, jakiego dotąd nie znał. To było jak tsunami uderzające z niewyobrażalną siłą w bezpieczną przystań jego serca. Nagle on, król wszystkich niewieścich serc i mistrz manipulowania emocjami, okazał się zupełnie bezbronny wobec zalewającej go fali niezwykłej czułości. W tym jednym spojrzeniu stopniała cała złość, a wszelkie wątpliwości rozwiały się jak dym. W tej jednej chwili już wiedział, że ten mały chłopczyk o zbyt długiej grzywce jest jego. Że on i Bella coś stworzyli. Do tej pory sądził, że ich uczucie zrodziło tylko ból i zniszczenie, a jednak, to nieprawda. Jego owocem był również ten mały chłopczyk. Jego syn. I był… doskonały. Kto by przypuszczał, że z kogoś takiego jak on i jego była żona może powstać coś tak idealnego? I że ten mały cud w ciągu ułamka sekundy będzie potrafił obudzić w nim uczucie, o jakich siłę nigdy by się nie podejrzewał?

A teraz mógł go stracić. Był sam, z być może najbardziej przewrotną i niebezpieczną kobietą, jaką zdarzyło mu się w życiu spotkać. W dodatku, nie od dziś wiadomo, że ta bynajmniej nie darzyła go sympatią, a najchętniej widziałaby jego głowę na srebrnym półmisku. Strach ścisną mu gardło. Jeśli ta szalona kobieta rzeczywiście znalazła się sama na sam z jego dzieckiem…

Na początku był zły. Ba! Był wściekły. Jak jasna cholera. Czy to, aby na pewno jego syn? Nie, co do tego nie mogło być najmniejszych wątpliwości. Podobieństwo było uderzające. Ale dlaczego mu nie powiedziała? I dlaczego teraz? O co tu naprawdę chodzi? – Myśli przebiegały przez jego głowę w szaleńczym tempie. A reszta rodziny? Nie mogli przecież udawać, że nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, czyje to dziecko. Dlaczego więc milczeli? Dlaczego nikt mu nigdy do cholery nie pisnął, choć słówkiem, że ma syna? Jakim cudem Bella zmusiła ich do milczenia? A może też nie wiedzieli… Może ukryła fakt jego istnienia przed wszystkimi…

Na większość z tych pytań do dziś nie poznał odpowiedzi. Bella po prostu zostawiła chłopca u niego, nie troszcząc się o żadne wyjaśnienia. Jego zadaniem było zająć się chłopcem i już. Bez słowa wytłumaczenia czy protestu z jego strony.

Dla obserwatora z zewnątrz cała ta sytuacja musiała być zabawna. Remy LeBeau, wieczny kawaler i król serc niewieścich, musi zrezygnować ze swego stylu życia i przyzwyczajeń na rzecz opieki nad nieślubnym dzieckiem. Jedni nazwaliby to karmą, inni karą za grzechy, kolejni zaś powracającą falą. Prawie wszyscy jednak zgodziliby się co do jednego – Remy zasłużył sobie na taki los życiem, jakie do tej pory pędził.

On sam wiedział najlepiej, że odtąd wszystko musiało się zmienić. Ta chodząca miniaturka jego samego wywróciła całe jego dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami. A do zmian nie przystosowywał się łatwo, oj nie… Mały oznaczał koniec całonocnych eskapad do różnego rodzaju nocnych klubów. Koniec z opuszczaniem Instytutu na całe tygodnie tylko dlatego, że brak mu było wolności. A nawet, koniec z paleniem, nałogiem, w którego zgubne szpony wpadł natychmiast, gdy zabrakło przy nim czujnej obecności Anny.

„Pomocy, pomocy" – dobiegł jego uszu stłumiony głos Oliviera.

Przez chwilę zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami.

_Nie pozwoli, aby coś mu się stało. Nie może. Nie!_

Natychmiast przyspieszył kroku i za chwilę wpadł za Wolverinem do zamkniętego pokoju

„Zostaw to dziecko, albo rozerwę cię na strzępy!" - Usłyszał również jakby zza ściany. Wszelkie odgłosy zagłuszało szaleńcze bicie jego własnego serca.

Dalej wypadki potoczyły się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Wraz z innymi wpadł do pomieszczenia, tylko po to by zobaczyć osłupiałego Logana, z pazurami wyciągniętymi do ataku, stojącego naprzeciw własnego syna, zastygłego w bojowej pozie, obok równie groźnie wyglądającego psa, gotowych za wszelką cenę bronić leżącej na łóżku kobiety. Ta również zerwała się gwałtownie, a Gambit poczuł, że ziemia usuwa mu się pod stopami.

_Anna!_

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to ona. Pozostali też nie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan stał przez chwil jak wryty.

_Czy to możliwe?_

- Witaj, mała – Powiedział, zamykając ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku. A następnie, dużo ciszej, wyszeptał jej na ucho – Stęskniłem się za tobą.

- Ja za tobą też – Odparła z uśmiechem.

- Rogue, dziecko, nareszcie wróciłaś do domu. – Krzyknęła z kolei Ororo, całując ją w oba policzki.

- Witaj Ro.

Następnie przyszedł czas na bardziej wzruszające powitanie:

- Roguey-ro, gdzieś ty się podziewała tyle czasu? – Zapytał blondwłosy mężczyzna, biorąc ją w ramiona i unosząc w powietrze z radości.

- Sammy! – Choć bardzo tego nie chciała, czuła jak gardło ściska jej się ze wzruszenia. Sam Guthrie był osobą, która zajmowała specjalne miejsce w jej sercu, i której obecności najbardziej jej brakowało. Dlatego też, wyraźna wymówka w jego głosie sprawiła, że zaczęła żałować tak drastycznego odcięcia się od wszystkich i wszystkiego.

Kiedy Cannonball w końcu postawił ją na ziemi, spojrzał na nią i powiedział z wyrzutem:

- Żadnego telefonu czy kartki na święta. Martwiłem się o ciebie…

- Wiem Sammy, wiem. I przepraszam. Obiecuję, że wszystko ci powiem, jak tylko dojdę do siebie.

Sam ponownie ją przytulił:

- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć.

- Wiem. Ale chcę. Potrzebuję dobrego słuchacza.

- Kiedy tylko zechcesz, Roguey. O każdej porze dnia i nocy.

To czułe powitanie przerwał dopiero, jak zwykle spokojny i opanowany, głos Sage:

- Widzę, że w końcu ujarzmiłaś swoje moce.

Spoglądając znad ramienia Sama na ciemnowłosą kobietę, Anna uśmiechnęła się szeroko:

- Sagey… Spostrzegawcza jak zwykle. Rzeczywiście, w końcu nad tym zapanowałam. Może więc, uczcimy to małym uściskiem? – Zapytała szeroko otwierając ramiona.

_Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak niekomfortowo się poczuła. Dlatego zresztą zapytałam. Nie to, żebym jej nie lubiła. Ale spokojna i opanowana Tessa jest tak różna ode mnie, że nie mogłam się opanować. To takie zabawne obserwować, jak skręca się z powodu tak niewinnej propozycji. Złośliwe? Pewnie i tak, ale któż z nas nie pozwala sobie czasem na takie nieeleganckie przyjemności?_

- Daruję sobie – Odparła jednak spokojnie, nie mrugnąwszy nawet powieką. – Ale miło znów cię widzieć, Anno.

_Dobra, czas na zwierzenie. Nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki Sage wymawia moje imię. Jeśli więc chodzi o drobne powitalne złośliwości, chyba jesteśmy kwita._

- Za to ja, chętnie cię uściskam.

-Bishop! Proszę, proszę… Znowu urosłeś. – Odparła zaczepnie.

- Zdrowo się odżywiam. Koniecznie musisz kiedyś spróbować. – Powiedział uwalniając ją ze swego stalowego uścisku.

- Może kiedyś, Bish… Może kiedyś… - Ale nie zdążyła dokończyć. Jej uwagę przykuł dziecięcy głosik, wołający:

- Tato, tato! Chodź się przywitać!

Wtedy i ona podniosła głowę:

_A niech mnie. Niech ktoś zadzwoni po straż pożarną, bo chyba płonę. Mimo upływu czasu, nadal wyglądał bosko…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ROGUE POV**

- Anna? – Usłyszałam jego ciepły głos i poczułam, że odpływam. Cały pokój i wszystkie osoby się w nim znajdujące, natychmiast przestały istnieć.

- Cz-cześć _– Cholera! Dlaczego drży mi głos? Dlaczego nie potrafię nad tym zapanować? Jak to możliwe, że po tylu latach on nadal tak na mnie działa?_ – Myśli przelatywały mi przez głowę w zawrotnym tempie, gdy dałam się zamknąć w kolejnym powitalnym uścisku.

Nagle poczułam jego gorący oddech tuż przy moim uchu i ugięły się pode mną kolana:

- Gdzie byłaś, _cheri_? Tęskniłem za tobą.

- Dobre pytanie, gdzie się podziewałaś tyle czasu? – Usłyszałam za sobą głos Bishopa i przypomniałam sobie o obecności pozostałych:

- A czy to ważne? Po prostu musiałam trochę pobyć sama.

- Najważniejsze, że w końcu zdecydowałaś się wrócić, kochanie. – Mruknął Wolvie.

- Właśnie - Podjęła temat Sage. - To dosyć niespodziewana decyzja. Czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego zdecydowałaś się na powrót akurat teraz?

Czuję na sobie oczy wszystkich i nie jest mi z tym dobrze. Niech diabli porwą Tessę, razem z jej dociekliwością!

- Ja… Stęskniłam się za wami.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Oni wiedzą, że blefuję. Wiedzą też, że ja wiem, że oni wiedzą. Sytuacja jak z kiepskiego filmu.

- Jak ci minęła podróż, moje dziecko? – Przerwała w końcu milczenie Ororo – Z pewnością musisz umierać z głodu. Właśnie szykujemy się do obiadu. Zjesz z nami?

Mój żołądek zareagował na samo słowo „obiad" głośnym burczeniem. Tak bardzo, jak uwielbiam słodycze, ciężko jej nazwać pełnoprawnym posiłkiem. Podobnie jak różne „danka" serwowane w barach szybkiej obsługi, którymi żywiłam się po drodze. Krótko mówiąc, byłam głodna jak wilk, choć do tej pory nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy.

- Bardzo chętnie – Odpowiedziałam. – Dajcie mi tylko chwilkę, bym mogła się przebrać. – Ostatecznie, nadal stałam na środku pokoju w mojej seksownej pidżamce, kompletnie rozczochrana. Musiałam przedstawiać sobą naprawdę ponętny widok.

- Świetnie. – Ucieszyła się Ro – To skoro wszystko się już wyjaśniło, ja wracam do kuchni, dokończyć przygotowań. A ty zejdź, jak tylko będziesz gotowa, moja droga. Wszyscy będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać.

Uch, powiało grozą. Bóg jeden wie, że rozmowa, to ta rzecz, której za wszelką cenę chciałabym uniknąć. Chyba jednak, nie będę miała tyle szczęścia…

- Skoro już jesteśmy przy wyjaśnieniach – Zaczął Remy – Zechcesz mi wytłumaczyć, jak się tu znalazłeś? Powinieneś chyba być w swoim pokoju, hm?

- Ja… Mam doskonałe wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji…

- Doprawdy? Ciekawe, jakie?

- Ja go zawołałam – Wypaliłam bez namysłu.

- Doprawdy?

_Powtórz to raz jeszcze, a zmiotę ci ten cholerny, wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek z twarzy_

- Mhm – Powiedziałam, podczas gdy Olivier energicznie potakiwał głową, na potwierdzenie moich słów – Zobaczyłam go na korytarzu i wyciągnęłam na spytki.

- Widzisz tato, mówiłem, że potrafię to wyjaśnić – Olivier posłał Gambitowi tysiącwatowy uśmiech. Taki, który roztopiłby każde serce. Oprócz naturalnie mężczyzny, który całe życie rozsyłał takie właśnie uśmiechy.

- Skoro tak twierdzicie. – Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie dał się nabrać. Ale niczego nie może nam udowodnić. – A teraz marsz do pokoju!

- Ale tato, już prawie obiad…

Z twarzy Remy'ego wyraźnie dało się odczytać konflikt wewnętrzny. Z jednej strony, starał się nie stracić autorytetu, z drugiej zaś widać było ojcowską pobłażliwość dla różnych psot tego malucha. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Kto by pomyślał, że ten sam Remy LeBeau, którego opuściłam siedem lat temu, kiedykolwiek będzie miał problemy natury wychowawczej?

Ostatecznie Olivier zyskał ułaskawienie (przynajmniej na to popołudnie), a Ororo zarządziła błyskawiczną ewakuację z mojego pokoju.

W końcu mogłam zebrać myśli.

Cookie spojrzał na mnie jak zwykle, tym swoim przenikliwym psim spojrzeniem i miałam ochotę go zabić. Przysięgam, że czasem mam wrażenie, że diabeł wcielił się w tego czworonoga. Potrafi być bardziej upierdliwy, niż niejeden człowiek.

- Wiem, wiem – Powiedziałam znużona - To będzie dłuuuuuuugi dzień. – I poczłapałam do łazienki. Z tym psem, nie wygrasz!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pół godziny później, umyta i przebrana, zeszłam na obiad. Zewsząd czułam na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia niezliczonych par oczu. Nienawidzę tego. Zaczynam rozumieć, co muszą czuć zwierzęta w zoo. Mała, zamknięta przestrzeń i te cholerne wścibskie spojrzenia, atakujące cię z każdej strony. To nie to, że jestem nieśmiała. Bynajmniej. Ale kiedy kolejna osoba poczuła palącą potrzebę odwiedzenia toalety tylko po to, aby móc się o mnie otrzeć w korytarzu, zaczęło mnie to doprowadzać do szału. Albo mam fatalny wpływ na pęcherze domowników, albo stałam się najnowszą atrakcją turystyczną Instytutu. Zanim dotarłam do jadalni miałam już niezłą paranoję…

Po drodze jeszcze szybko przywitałam się z Kitty i Rachel i z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi zniknęłam za drzwiami jadalni:

- A to ty, Rogue – Storm na chwilę przerwała komenderowanie wszystkimi i odwróciła się w moją stronę

- Hej, Ro! Mogę w czymś pomóc?

- Nie. Mamy wszystko pod kontrolą. Czekamy już tylko na powrót pozostałych. Ale może czegoś się napijesz? Przyniosę ci coś z kuchni.

Dopiero teraz poczułam, że gardło mam suche jak pieprz:

- Chętnie. Ale poczekaj, idę z tobą!

Zerwałam się z miejsca i popędziłam za Ro. Nie zniosłabym siedzenia w pojedynkę za stołem, nakrytym na kilkanaście osób. To się nazywa „przytłaczające poczucie osamotnienia".

W kuchni wzięłam sobie mineralkę z lodówki i przyglądałam się krzątającej się Ro. Od czasu do czasu wymieniałyśmy jakieś zdawkowe uwagi. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Coś się w niej zmieniło, choć na początku, nie mogłam określić dokładnie, co. Zaczęłam więc przyglądać się jej uważniej _(heh, teraz ona poczuje się głupio). _W końcu coś sobie uświadomiłam. Storm poruszała się powoli i z dużą trudnością. Zupełnie, jakby drętwiały jej nogi. Właśnie miałam ją o to spytać, ale chyba to wyczuła, bo posłała mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a następnie zaczęła coś nawijać o pogodzie.

_Nie, to nie_ – Pomyślałam. W końcu rozumiałam, co to znaczy nie mieć ochoty na informowanie wszystkich dookoła o swoich kłopotach. Przyznanie się do bezradności potrafi człowieka dobić… Dopóki nikt nie wie, możesz udawać. Wszyscy widzą w tobie tylko to, co chcesz, aby zobaczyli. W moim przypadku zaradną i samodzielną kobietę sukcesu. Ale kiedy oświadczysz światu, że jest coś, z czym sobie nie radzisz, co ci pozostaje? Współczucie i litość…. Ja się tam na to nie piszę…

Na szczęście dla nas obu, na podjeździe dało się słyszeć warkot silników i po chwili kuchnia wypełniła się, obładowanymi torbami z zakupami, mutantami. Początkowo nikt mnie nie zauważył, ale w końcu Jean wykrzyknęła:

- O mój Boże, Rogue!

- Cześć Jean. Cześć wszystkim.

To oczywiście wolało kolejna falę powitań i uścisków. Nie powiem, było to miłe, ale na dłuższą metę, straszliwie męczące. Kiedy w końcu każdy z moich przyjaciół zdołał mnie odpowiednio wytarmosić, usłyszałam za sobą chłodny głos:

- No proszę, a któż to do nas zawitał. Oczywiście nie pomyślałaś, żeby zaanonsować swoje przybycie. – Słowa te, wypowiedziane zostały z tak lodowatą uprzejmością, że momentalnie zrobiło mi się zimno.

- Witaj Emmo. Scott – Odparłam równie ciepło i kiwnęłam na powitanie obojgu.

Właściwie to nigdy nie byłam specjalnie blisko z żadnym z nich. Scott zawsze trzymał się na dystans. Był może świetnym dowódcą i doskonałym strategiem, ale jakoś nie potrafił przełamać bariery formalizmu i zbliżyć się do kogokolwiek, poza kilkoma podobnymi mu osobami. Dla reszty (w tym mnie), zawsze pozostawał tym samy, nudnym i sztywnym Cyclopsem, który nie potrafił poznać się na dobrym żarcie, i którego rajcowały zebrania w Sali Narad o piątej nad ranem.

Emma z kolei, zawsze była chłodna i wyniosła, niczym góra lodowa. I takie uczucia też we mnie wzbudzała. Co prawda, nie było mnie w Instytucie w czasie, gdy nawiązała ona romans ze Scottem, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić, że sympatyzuję z Jean. A Emma… cóż od tamtej pory rozpanoszyła się w Instytucie na dobre. Jest niemal modelowym przykładowym kobiety, robiącej karierę przez łóżko. Wkrótce po tym, jak rozbiła małżeństwo Jean i Cyclopsa, Xavier opuścił szkołę, zostawiając ją w rękach tego drugiego. A konkretnie w rękach White Queen, trzymającej go całkowicie pod pantoflem. Widząc, jak bardzo jest stłamszony, przez swą demoniczną małżonkę, zrobiło mi się go prawie żal. Słowo klucz – **prawie**. Ostatecznie doszłam do wniosku, że po tym jak potraktował Jean, należy mu się!

Teraz to jednak to ja stałam, przed surowym obliczem pani dyrektorowej, oczekując nagany.

- Zamierzasz tu pozostać, czy może jesteś przejazdem? – Zapytała znów tym swoim beznamiętnym, służbowym tonem. I znów wszystkie oczy skierowane były na mnie. _Niech to szlag!_

- Ja… Jeszcze nie wiem. – Wydukałam niepewnie, ale bądź co bądź, zgodnie z prawdą.

Emma spojrzała na mnie, jak na kompletnie obłąkaną i miała znowu coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do kuchni weszli Remy z Olivierem i jej posągowe oblicze rozjaśnił tryumfalny uśmiech:

- Rozumiem…

Ja też zrozumiałam. Czy naprawdę wszyscy w tym domu myślą, że jestem tak zdesperowana, że uzależniam swoją decyzję o pozostaniu, od tego bagiennego szczura? Idiotyzm! O Boże, oni naprawdę tak myślą! Muszę się bronić!

- Nie, nie, nie… To nie tak… A właściwie tak – _Chyba kiepsko mi idzie_ – Znaczy… Ja… _- W końcu wzięłam się w garść_ – Nie musisz się martwić, że zajmę ci drogocenny czas i miejsce. Po czekam tylko, co powie Hank i się zmywam – _Ouu, chyba powiedziałam za dużo_.

- Hank?

- Dlaczego chcesz się zobaczyć z Hankiem?

- Coś nie tak?

- Źle się czujesz?

- Wszystko w porządku?

Posypało się ze wszystkich stron. Dlaczego w porę nie ugryzłam się w język?

- Ja tylko…

I znów z kłopotliwej sytuacji wybawił mnie przypadek. Choć tym razem, nie jestem pewna, czy to dobrze…

Właśnie skręcałam się przed zjednoczonym trybunałem X-men, kiedy nagle:

- Kochanie! – Ten wysoki, piskliwy głos brzmiał mniej więcej niczym drapanie paznokciami po tablicy. Należał on do bardzo afektowanej, objuczonej pakunkami blondynki, która natychmiast rzuciła się w ramiona Gambita.

Na pewno zadławiłam się wodą. Zdaje się też, że oplułam Kitty. Ale, dziwicie mi się?

Jestem raczej bezkonfliktową kobietą. Porywczą i niecierpliwą – przyznaję. Mój choleryczny temperament sprawia, że i owszem, wybucham często i dość raptownie – nie ma co temu przeczyć. Ale napady mej złości są jak letnia burza – zaczynają się nagle, bywają gwałtowne, ale równie szybko mijają. Jestem potem potulna i łagodna jak baranek. Żadnych długotrwałych waśni czy cichych dni. To nie w moim stylu. I to też z reguły sprawia, że nie mam z nikim na pieńku przez wiele lat. Oczywiście od każdej zasady bywają wyjątki. I ta kobieta była takim właśnie moim wyjątkiem. Dazzler…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alison Blair, czyli Dazz, jest piosenkarką. A przynajmniej kiedyś, ktoś bardzo litościwy (lub totalnie głuchy), tak ją nazwał. Początki jej kariery, przypadają na koniec ery disco, i wówczas nawet ja, wstyd przyznać, zaliczałam się do grona jej fanów. Każdy był kiedyś młody i głupi… Moje zauroczenie jej osobą, nie trwało jednak długo i prysło niczym bańka mydlana. Poznałam ją i to wystarczyło. Uwierzcie mi, że drugiej tak pustej i zadufanej w sobie osoby, trzeba by ze świecą szukać. Była perfekcyjna aż do bólu. Miała wszystko to, czego mnie brakowało: miłe, bezproblemowe moce, bogatego chłopaka, sławę, modne ciuchy i w ogóle wszystko to, o czym nastolatka może tylko zamarzyć. Niestety brak jej było tych przymiotów charakteru, które sprawiają, że człowiekowi sodówka nie uderza do główki. Pusta i zarozumiała, błyskała mi tym wszystkim przed nosem, licząc na to, że padnę plackiem przed blaskiem jej sławy. _Akurat!_ W dodatku głupia była jak but! Słowo. Ona ma IQ ameby, choć nie wiem, czy nie obrażam czasem tych stworzeń. Jednym słowem – koszmar. Z mojej „Ali – manii" wyleczyłam się po tym spotkaniu skutecznie. Nawróciłam się na starego dobrego rocka. Może więc dobrze, że nasze drogi się skrzyżowały, hę?

I to wszystko? – Myślicie sobie teraz. – Masz uraz do kobiety z powodu jakieś szczeniackiej zazdrości? Przecież to głupie! I wiecie co? Gdyby to rzeczywiście było wszystko, musiałabym się z wami zgodzić. Ale to nie wszystko. Ponownie spotkałam Alison, po tym, jak przyłączyłam się do X-men. Nie był to najłatwiejszy okres w moim życiu. Miałam siedemnaście lat, a na sumieniu życie wieloletniej przyjaciółki wielu z moich domowników: Carol Danvers. Przejście na jasną stronę mocy w niczym nie przypominało niedzielnego spaceru. Raczej morderczy bieg z przeszkodami. Przez długi czas wszyscy dawali mi do zrozumienia, że uważają mnie nadal za wroga. W sumie – nie dziwie im się. Naprawdę ciężko pracowałam, by w końcu zasłużyć na ich zaufanie. Ale udało mi się. Prawie. Wiecie – nieważne co bym zrobiła i ile razy nie uratowałabym jej tego kiepsko ubranego tyłka, i tak za każdym razem gdy trenowała w Danger Room ja byłam wrogiem. _Ha! Jakby kiedykolwiek miała ze mną szansę…_ Ale to nie było najgorsze. W sumie, miałam to głęboko w … gdzieś. Problem w tym, że ona zawsze dawała mi odczuć, gdzie wg niej, jest moje miejsce. Ona była wielkim X-menem, a ja nędznym robakiem. Cóż, nawet robak ma czasem prawo się buntować.

Takim moim buntem i odskocznią był Longshot. Pojawił się nagle, nie wiadomo skąd i totalnie zawrócił mi w głowie. Serce waliło mi jak młotem, za każdym razem, gdy tylko znajdowałam się w jego pobliżu. Drżałam i rumieniłam się na dźwięk jego głosu. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam już siebie jako przyszłą panią Longshotową, starzejącą się przy boku tego blondaska, z gromadką dzieci. Byłam kompletnie nie do życia. Byłam nastolatką, zakochaną głupią, szczenięcą miłością. Byłam… kompletnie bez szans.

Ali, gdy tylko wyczuła, co się święci, natychmiast zapałała do niego tym samym afektem. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Dwie małolaty nadskakujące jednemu facetowi. Byłyśmy praktycznie jego niewolnicami, z drżeniem oczekując na każde jego skinienie. Złote życie, co? Nie dla mnie. Znowu – jakie szanse mogłam mieć ja – dziewczyna, która nie może nikogo dotknąć, przeciwko pannie doskonałej? Żadne – Odpowiecie. Otóż to. Po raz kolejny, nędzny robak – Rogue, musiał obserwować ze swego kąta, sukcesy naszej gwiazdy.

To nie to, że do dziś jej go zazdroszczę. Nie! Cholera, on miał fryzurę jak McGayver! No i w ich przypadku, chodziło chyba o prawdziwą miłość, a nie młodzieńcze zauroczenie. W każdym razie, skończyło się na ślubnym kobiercu. Małżeństwo było krótkotrwałe, ale chyba szczęśliwe. Mnie szybko przeszło. Ale sam fakt, że zainteresowała się nim tylko po to, by znów mi pokazać, że jest ode mnie lepsza, sprawia, że mam ochotę zgrzytać zębami.

A kim jest dzisiaj Alison Blair? Cóż, skłamałabym twierdząc, że śledzę jej karierę z zapartym tchem. Wiem tyle, że gdy disco stało się już obciachowe i niemodne, zniknęła na kilka lat ze sceny, by układać sobie życie rodzinne. Próbowała też swych sił w aktorstwie. Z marnym skutkiem. Dziś jest jedną z „gwiazd" w typie Kylie Minoque – jej świeżość dawno przebrzmiała, ale nie poddaje się i próbuje swoich sił w nowym gatunku. Wykonuje te głupie popowe piosenki, w których krótka spódniczka piosenkarki jest dużo ważniejsza, niż jej umiejętności wokalne, a tekst jest równie głęboki, co woda w kałuży. Coś w stylu:

_One, Two, Three_

_Come With Me_

_Maybe Baby_

_You And Me_

Czy jakoś tak. W każdym razie MTV puszcza to na okrągło odmóżdżonym małolatom, marzącym o sławie i wielkiej karierze. Prasa brukowa ją kocha. Podobnie jak gospodarze różnych Talk Show. Pewnie dlatego, że zanim poda odpowiedź na najprostsze pytanie, nadal wydaje z siebie mnóstwo „ochów" i „achów" (oraz innych bliżej nieokreślonych westchnięć i stęknięć), a na jej twarzy odbija się ból procesu myślenia. Dlatego jest tak popularna. Program z nią wychodzi taniej niż rachunek za seks telefon, a i dowartościować się można. _Mhm – to musi być to_.

Teraz więc chyba rozumiecie, moją reakcję, kiedy zobaczyłam jak mój największy wróg, moja Nemezis, rzuca się na faceta moich marzeń, którego do tej pory być może posądzałam o różne zbrodnie, ale na pewno nie o kiepski gust. Jak nisko może upaść człowiek?

- Och, Roguey! Nie zauważyłam cię! _– A to ci dopiero niespodzianka_ – Wróciłaś?

_Nie, skąd. Nie ma mnie tu. Co za babsko_… Ale głośno powiedziałam tylko:

- Witaj Ali.

- Jak miło cię widzieć! – Dodała, tuląc się mocniej do Rema.

_Zdaje się, że znowu chce leczyć swoje kompleksy moim kosztem. Ale niedoczekanie!_

- Mnie również. Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz kwitnąco. A prasa twierdzi, że bardzo się postarzałaś… - _Ha! Trzeba było widzieć jej minę! I kto teraz jest górą?_

- Eee… umm… Dziękuję. Wiesz, jak to jest z tymi pismakami. Ani krzty w tym prawdy. A i ty wyglądasz nienajgorzej. Dobrze ci zrobiło tych kilka dodatkowych kilogramów.

_Co! No tym razem już przegięłaś! Pożegnaj się z życiem łajzo! _

- No, to skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to możemy zasiadać do stołu. Na pewno wszyscy jesteście głodni – Powiedziała Jean, ujmując mnie pod ramię. Czyżby wyczuła moje mordercze zamiary? Cholerni telepaci! Tymczasem z tyłu dobiegł mnie jeszcze piskliwy głosik Dazz:

- … i kupiłam jeszcze taki sweterek. Jest absolutnie słodki. Na pewno ci się spodoba, zobaczysz. Jest tu tak trochę marszczony i …

Taak. Z taką kobietą związał się Gambit. Czyżby atrofia komórek mózgowych była zaraźliwa? Może jednak lepiej trzymać się od niej z daleka?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Obiad okazał się kolejnym doświadczeniem, o którym wolałabym zapomnieć.

Po pierwsze, na krótko przed moim odjazdem, zamieniono Instytut w pełnoprawną szkołę dla mutantów. Jednym słowem – koszmar. Przez całe lata jadałam posiłki sama lub w towarzystwie jednej czy dwóch osób. Nagle, znalazłam się na wielkiej sali, otoczona morzem osób, których nie znam, a dla których byłam mniej więcej tym, czym jest blask świecy dla motyli nocnych. Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Jak siedzę, jak jem, co jem itp. Jeśli peszą was takie spojrzenia gdy np. idziecie ulicą, możecie mi wierzyć na słowo – są tysiąc razy okropniejsze, gdy usiłujecie jeść.

Po drugie, Ali cały czas migdaliła się do Remy'ego, skutecznie odbierając mi apetyt. I nie, nie jestem zazdrosna! Ale słuchanie jej idiotycznego szczebiotu nawet świętego przyprawiłoby o utratę cierpliwości. To jej przesłodzone „Rem-remciu". Blech! Ale nie tylko ja czułam się tym wszystkim zniesmaczona. Biedny mały Olivier, obserwujący całą te scenkę z drugiego końca sali, wyglądał, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Nauczyciele wymieniali między sobą rozbawione spojrzenia, a nieszczęsny „Rem-rem" najchętniej schowałby się pod stołem. I tylko jak zwykle bystra Dazz, pozostała niczego nieświadoma.

No i ten okropny zgiełk. Kiedy człowiek z zewnątrz wejdzie do budynku szkolnego podczas przerwy, jego receptory słuchowe zazwyczaj doznają szoku. Zostają wręcz zbombardowane hałasem. Nauczyciele czy uczniowie, nie zwracają na to większej uwagi, gdyż codzienna rutyna kazała im do tego przywyknąć. Szkolny gość jednak, to zupełnie co innego. Jest oszołomiony i zdezorientowany. Wiem, bo sama doświadczałam tego uczucia. Moje biedne uszy zostały zaatakowane przez dziesiątki rozmów, prowadzonych na raz, przez chyba setkę osób. Dochodziły do tego jeszcze odgłosy jedzenie – siorbanie, mlaskanie, szczęk sztućców o talerze czy uderzanie kubkiem o kubek. A wszystkie te odgłosy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc jeden, trudny do opisania, hałas.

Emma i pozostali, usiłowali wciągnąć mnie w rozmowę i wybadać, jaki jest naprawdę powód mojego przybycia. W tych warunkach, okazało się to jednak absolutnie niemożliwe. „Dyrektorowa" zarządziła więc, spotkanie u niej w gabinecie, na czwartą po południu, a ja mogłam w spokoju spróbować odizolować się od tej wrzawy i poobserwować moich kolegów.

U szczytu stołu siedzieli Scott i Emma. Między nimi zaś ich kilkuletnia córeczka – Megan. Oczko w głowie mamusi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wyrośnie z niej rozpieszczony i antypatyczny bachor, bardzo w stylu Emmy.

Nieopodal siedziała Jean. Pamiętam, jak smutna i przygaszona była, gdy odjeżdżałam. Była po prostu cieniem samej siebie. Teraz jednak, rozkwitła na nowo. Nie była to już ta wyzywająca uroda, typowa dla nastolatek, ale dyskretny urok dojrzałej kobiety. Gdy tak siedziała, spokojna i pogodna, zatopiona w rozmowie ze Storm i Loganem, poczułam niekłamany podziw zarówno dla jej urody, jak i wewnętrznej siły. Ona nigdy nie uciekała przed kłopotami, jak ja. I chyba była szczęśliwa. Poza tym, albo zawodzi mnie mój instynkt niepoprawnej romantyczki, albo coś się w końcu dzieje między nią a Loganem. Będę musiała to wybadać. W każdym razie, oboje zasługują na szczęście.

Ororo, poza wyraźnym problemem z poruszaniem się, nie zmieniła się ani na jotę. Przez swój spokój i nieustanne panowanie nad emocjami, zawsze sprawiała wrażenie nieco starszej, niż była w rzeczywistości. Dlatego teraz, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie postarzała się nawet o dzień. I tak samo pewnie będzie i za sto lat. Choć dobrze zrobiłaby jej mała zmiana fryzury. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jej problemy z chodzeniem, to efekt zakwasów, a nie jakiś poważny, medyczny problem.

Przyjaźń Kitty i Rachel rozkwitła przez lata.

Shadowcat była teraz prawdziwą wielką damą. Robiła karierę polityczną. Była aktywną działaczką ruchu na rzecz równouprawnienia mutantów i wróżono jej wielka karierę.

Rachel była jej przyjaciółką, powierniczką i … konsultantem PR. Dbała o jej wizerunek i takie tam. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć, gdy ma się przed oczyma te dwie nastolatki, które chodziły przez centrum miasta trzymając się za ręce tylko po to, by wywoływać zakłopotane miny u homofobów.

Remy i Dazz byli tak niedobrani, że wywoływali u mnie poczucie niesmaku. On nadal był diabelsko przystojny. Owszem, przybyło mu parę zmarszczek w kącikach oczu i ust, ale poza tym, był bez zarzutu. Miał doskonałą sylwetkę. Ubierał się tak, by czuć się swobodnie a jednocześnie wyglądać elegancko. Był ideałem kobiet w każdym wieku, co wydawały się potwierdzać rozmarzone spojrzenia wielu uczennic. Tak, niektóre rzeczy pozostają niezmienne. Tylko dlaczego ten przystojny, elegancki i inteligentny facet, związał się z kimś takim jak Ali? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie była ładna, bo była. Tylko w taki krzykliwy, tandetny sposób. Nosiła zbyt krótkie, zbyt obcisłe i zbyt wydekoltowane ubrania. Przesadnie mocny makijaż pasowałby może do nastolatki, ale na pewno nie do kobiety w jej wieku. No i nadal ulubionym tematem jej rozmów były ciuchy i zakupy. Jako oni się spiknęli – niepojęte. Zawsze uważałam, że Remy bardziej pasowałby do eleganckich, dystyngowanych kobiet w stylu Jannie czy Betsy. Widać, pomyliłam się.

A propos Betsy, nie widziałam jej cały dzień. Widocznie, nie mieszkała w Instytucie. Ciekawe, co u niej słychać? Wiem tylko, że ostatecznie zakończyła karierę i założyła własną agencję modelek. Ale tak naprawdę interesuje mnie, jak jej się poukładało życie osobiste. Prasa nic o tym nie pisała. Bets umie strzec swej prywatności. Chyba będę musiała i oto kogoś zapytać.

Sage i Bishop. Ci dwoje nie zmienili się prawie w ogóle. Tyle, że Lucas wydaje mi się coraz bardziej wyluzowany z wiekiem, a Tessa jest coraz bardziej spięta. I nadal nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Ech, ktoś się powinien porządnie wziąć za tę dwójkę.

No i oczywiście Sammy. Ten chłopk jest słodki jak zawsze. Przez cały czas starał się mnie rozbawić, opowiadając różne anegdoty. Zdecydowanie musimy zrobić sobie jakiś wieczór wspomnień, albo coś w tym stylu. Naprawdę strasznie się za nim stęskniłam.

Podczas obiadu, a także potem, uderzyła mnie nieobecność jeszcze jednej osoby – Hanka. Co prawda, dość często zdarzało mu się zamknąć w swoim laboratorium i całkowicie zapomnieć o bożym świecie, ale mimo wszystko niepokoiłam się. A co, jeśli porzucił Instytut i wyjechał gdzieś na stypendium naukowe? Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, wspominał o Afryce. Ale pozostali chyba by mi o tym powiedzieli, prawda? O masz! Oto mści się na mnie fakt, że znowu postanowiłam najpierw coś zrobić, a dopiero potem myśleć i wszystko załatwiać. Ostatecznie, jaki problem był w tym, żeby się wcześniej skontaktować? Niby żaden. Ale doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy w życiu nie odważyłabym się przyjechać, gdybym wiedziała, że czeka tu na mnie cały komitet powitalny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

W końcu wybiła godzina zero. A konkretnie szesnasta. Czas zebrania przed zjednoczonym trybunałem X-men. Wiedziałam, że nie uda mi się uniknąć tej rozmowy, a jednak bałam się. Gdy tak stałam pod drzwiami gabinetu Emmy znów zawładnęło mną uczucie paniki.

_Wstać i wyjść. Najlepiej natychmiast. Spakować się i wyjechać nie oglądając się za siebie. Byle gdzie, byle jak najdalej stąd_. – Myśli towarzyszące mi przez całą drogę odezwały się znowu z niespotykana siłą. Pewnie bym uciekła, ale poczułam silną rękę na swoim ramieniu. To był Sam:

- Gotowa?

- Nie… - Pokręciłam głową.

- Dasz radę. Pamiętaj, nie jesteś sama.

Te słowa dodały mi otuchy. Odetchnęłam głęboko kilka razy i w końcu powiedziałam:

- Chodźmy. Chcę mieć to już za sobą.

On tylko kiwnął głową i razem weszliśmy do środka.

Mawiają, że wnętrze wiele mówi o właścicielu. Patrząc na to pomieszczenie, nie mogłam się z tym nie zgodzić. Emma jak żywa.

Dominowały różne odcienie bieli. Takie były tapety na ścianach, ogromne biurko i dyrektorski fotel, obity jasną skórą. Tym samym materiałem obito także kanapy, na których rozsiedli się wszyscy. Obrazu dopełniał prosty szklany stolik, dywan w kolorze białego dymu i takież rolety w oknach. Całość była bardzo elegancka i szykowna, ale wiało chłodem. Żadnego bałaganu czy osobistych drobiazgów. Szczerze mówiąc, to miejsce bardziej przypominało sterylne laboratorium niż miejsce codziennej pracy.

Gdy już każdy znalazł dla siebie miejsce, White Queen nakazała jednej z uczennic przynieść kawy w porcelanowych filiżankach oraz ciastka. Aromatyczny napój został przyjęty bardzo gorąco, ale poczęstunku jakoś nikt nie ruszał. Pewnie każdy bał się zostawić okruszki w tym nieskazitelnym pomieszczeniu.

Spokój nie trwał długo. Gdy tylko za dziewczyną zamknęły się drzwi, rozpoczęło się regularne przesłuchanie:

- A więc, jak długo planujesz z nami zostać, Rogue? Nie wiem, czy powinienem wpisywać cię w plan dyżurów…

_Oto cały Scotty, w jednym zdaniu. Wracam po ponad siedmiu latach nieobecności, a on się pyta, czy może mnie zaprząc do roboty._

- Jak już wspominałam, nie wiem. Mój pobyt tutaj zależy od opinii Hanka.

- Hanka chwilowo nie ma. Wróci dopiero jutro … - Przerwała mi Emma – Domyślam się, że chcesz się z nim zobaczyć, z powodów medycznych.

- Nie. Tak naprawdę, to od lat uprawiamy cyberseks i przyjechałam mu się oświadczyć, ponieważ jest ojcem mojego dziecka.

Żałujcie, że nie widzieliście min ich wszystkich. Jedynie Frost pozostała nieporuszona. Ta kobieta nie ma za grosz poczucia humoru:

- Uważasz, że to zabawne?

- Ja? Nie. Ale one chyba tak. – Wskazałam na wciąż chichoczące Kitty i Rachel. Te, pod wpływem jej lodowatego spojrzenia natychmiast się uspokoiły, a ona niewzruszenie kontynuowała:

- Domyślam się, że powód twojego **nagłego i niezapowiedzianego** przyjazdu jest nieco poważniejszy, niż zwykła grypa. Zwłaszcza, że nie wyglądasz na chorą. Naprawdę spodziewasz się dziecka?

- **CO ?** – Teraz chyba ja mam głupią minę. _Skąd jej to przyszło do głowy?_

- Cóż, wszyscy zdążyliśmy już zauważyć, że w końcu zdołałaś zapanować nad swym darem. Poza tym dość otwarcie chwalisz się swoim życiem erotycznym. Wnioski nasuwają się same. – Stwierdziła z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.

_No to już wiemy skąd ma takie pomysły. Ech, następnym razem będę musiała ugryźć się w język. Dyrektorowa ma dowcip ostrzejszy niż Scott. _

- Cieszę się, że tak bardzo interesuje cię mój stan zdrowia – Wycedziłam przez zęby – Ale wnioski wyciągasz błędne.

- Szkoda. Może więc nas oświecisz względem swojej wizyty.

Wszyscy nastawili uszu i wiedziałam, że już się nie wywinę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i poczułam, że ktoś delikatnie ściska moją rękę. Zdziwiona rozejrzałam się i napotkałam błękitne oczy Sama. Jego wzrok mówił „odwagi" i od razu zrobiło mi się raźniej. Kolejny głęboki wdech i zaczęłam:

- Rzeczywiście, nie wróciłam zupełnie bezinteresownie. Jestem chora. Właściwie to niedomagam już od dobrych kilku miesięcy…

- Co? Dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedziałaś? – Wybuchnął Logan.

_Dzięki. Teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że doskonale wiedziałeś gdzie się ukrywam i nie dadzą spokoju nam obojgu…_

- Bo nie wiedziałam! I nie myślałam, że to coś poważnego. Po prostu raz na jakiś czas robiło mi się słabo. Początkowo zwalałam to na jednodniowe przeziębienie. Brałam dzień wolny i wszystko wracało do normy. Ostatnio jednak, zaczęło mi się to przydarzać coraz częściej. W końcu udałam się do specjalisty.

- No i? Co ci jest? Wszystko w porządku? - W głosie Gambita wyraźnie było słychać troskę. Więc nie jestem mu kompletnie obojętna. Tego bałam się najbardziej.

- Jestem chora, to pewne. Lekarz nie był w stu procentach pewien, ale najprawdopodobniej złapałam wirusa. Wiecie, tego nowego, który atakuje tylko mutantów…

Tego, co się działo w salonie po moim oświadczeniu, nie sposób opisać. Wszyscy zaczęli mówić właściwie jednocześnie. Przez ogólny harmider przebił się tylko jeden głos. Ostry, lodowaty krzyk Emmy:

- **Chcesz powiedzieć, że nawet nie wiesz, co ci dolega, ale cały dzień chodzisz spokojnie pośród moich uczniów! Chcesz rozpocząć epidemię?**

Ciszy, która zapadła po tym oświadczeniu, nie zakłóciło nawet bzyczenie muchy. Czy Emma naprawdę uważa, że jestem tak bezmyślna, żeby narażać wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo? Chyba jednak, tak, bo dalej ciągnęła tym samym tonem:

- Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie zagrożenie stanowisz dla nas wszystkich? Powinnaś była przejść gruntowną kwarantannę. Teraz będziemy przechodzić ją wszyscy. Wiesz, co to oznacza? Jak możesz tak nas narażać? No, powiedz coś wreszcie!

- Przede wszystkim, uspokój się trochę. Naprawdę sądzisz, że przyjechałabym tu, gdyby istniał chociaż cień ryzyka, że pozarażam innych? – Teraz ja wybuchłam. Może i mam różne wady, ale ona obraża moją inteligencję. Co ja, Dazz jestem?

- Przecież, to właśnie zrobiłaś!

- Wcale nie. Moja choroba nie jest zaraźliwa…

- Mówiłaś, że nie wiesz, co ci dolega.

- Mówiłam, że nie mam stuprocentowej pewności. Specjalista wysłał mnie do Hanka, bo on widział wszystkie przypadki i jest autorytetem w tej dziedzinie. Ale zapewniam cię, że zanim to się stało, zostałam dość gruntownie przebadana. Cokolwiek mi jest, nie przenosi się przez powietrze ani dotykanie tych samych przedmiotów. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach wypuściłby mnie na ulicę, gdybym była tykającą bombą zegarową?

- Ale całkowitej pewności mieć nie możesz…

- Może cię to zdziwi, ale przez całe lata mieszkałam w otoczeniu mutantów i jakoś nikt się nie zaraził!

- Ona ma rację Emmo – Wtrącił się Gambit – Teraz przede wszystkim powinniśmy się skupić na…

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Słuchaj no, LeBeau. Może ciebie guzik obchodzi zdrowie własnego dziecka, ale tym, które pozostają pod moją opieką nawet włos nie ma prawa spaść z głowy! Czy to dla ciebie jasne?

To był cios poniżej pasa. Ja to wiedziałam i Frost też doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.

- Jak słońce. – Wycedził Remy przez zęby, a jego oczy zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Kto wie, jak by się to wszystko skończyło, gdyby nie interwencja Tessy:

- Gambit ma rację. Nie możemy dramatyzować Emmo. Zarządzenie kwarantanny teraz, mija się z celem – _Nareszcie jakiś głos rozsądku_ – Jeżeli Rogue twierdzi, że nikomu nie zagraża, to najprawdopodobniej tak jest. A nawet jeśli nie, to już i tak musztarda po obiedzie. Miała kontakt zarówno z nami wszystkimi, jak i naszymi uczniami. Jeśli naprawdę coś nam grozi, to to już się stało.

- To co proponujesz?

- Nic. Musimy czekać. Jutro wróci Beast i będzie mógł dokonać wszystkich badań. Póki co, doradzam spokój. Lepiej nie siać paniki.

- Dobrze. Ale ona – _to o mnie_ – ma zostać w swoim pokoju. Nie życzę sobie, aby szwendała się po całym Instytucie roznosząc chorobę.

- Niczego nie roznoszę! Masz jakąś paranoję! – Ale widząc, że nic nie wskóram, postanowiłam się poddać. Ostatecznie, może nie będzie tak źle. Mój pokój, to zawsze lepiej, niż izolatka w skrzydle medycznym, a i tak nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na to, aby resztę dnia spędzić w towarzystwie tej baby czy rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków. Prawdę mówiąc, w chwili obecnej, strasznie żałowałam swojej decyzji o powrocie. Trzeba mi było siedzieć we własnym domu. Mimo wszystko, ataki nie były **aż tak** dokuczliwe, a przynajmniej miałam święty spokój.

Zebranie trwało jeszcze jakiś czas, ale ja się kompletnie wyłączyłam. Tak naprawdę marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby znowu położyć się spać. Kiedy więc w końcu wypuścili mnie z tego przeklętego gabinetu, natychmiast wróciłam do siebie i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Cookie chyba wyczuł, że jestem nie w sosie, bo natychmiast położył się obok mnie i podłożył mi swój pysk do głaskania. Mądry psiak. Albo łasy na pieszczoty i wylegiwanie się w pościeli. W tej chwili, było mi wszystko jedno.

- Nie cierpię tej kobiety. – Zwierzyłam mu się.

Potem, ziewnąwszy szeroko zwinęłam się w kłębek i po chwili odpłynęłam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kiedy się obudziłam, słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Ponieważ jednak moje okna wychodziły na południe, w pokoju panował teraz delikatny półmrok. Niechętnie zwlokłam się z taczana i doczłapałam do łazienki, aby się trochę odświeżyć. Potem zaczęłam się NUDZIĆ. I to bardzo. Mam u siebie telewizor, ale jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, na ponad sześćdziesięciu kanałach nie było absolutnie NIC. Nawet na tych z kreskówkami, musieli dawać akurat „Power Rangers". Mam też odtwarzacz DVD, ale po płyty musiałabym zejść na dół. Podobnie jak po jakąś sensowną książkę. Emma chyba by wyskoczyła ze skóry, gdyby mnie zobaczyła snującą się po korytarzach. Nawet przez chwilę kusiło mnie, aby tak właśnie zrobić, ale mając w perspektywie izolatkę w piwnicy, zrezygnowałam. Czasem po prostu nie warto. Niestety, jedyne co mi pozostało w tej sytuacji, to bezmyślne gapienie się w sufit. Cookie co prawda rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na upchane w rogu walizki, ale na to zdecydowanie nie miałam ochoty. Jak chyba każdy chory, niczym tonący brzytwy, czepiłam się myśli, że może jeszcze nie jest ze mną tak źle. Może to naprawdę nic poważnego i wystarczy, że będę więcej sypiać i lepiej się odżywiać, aby dolegliwości ustąpiły. Tak, oszukiwałam sama siebie, ale marzyłam o powrocie do domu. Tutaj czułam się… ubezwłasnowolniona.

Może komuś wydawać się to śmieszne, ale ja naprawdę tak czułam. Nigdy wcześniej mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale też właściwie nie znałam innego życia. Zawsze ktoś mnie kontrolował. Najpierw ciotka Carrie, potem Mystique, aż w końcu zaczęłam żyć podług zasad obowiązujących w Instytucie. Dopiero te kilka ostatnich lat, które spędziłam we własnym domu, gdzie sama sobie wyznaczałam reguły, zmieniło moją perspektywę. W końcu zrozumiałam, co mieli na myśli Logan i Gambit, kiedy nagle wyjeżdżali twierdząc, że „brak im wolności". Wówczas doprowadzało mnie to do szału. Teraz spędziłam tu zaledwie kilka godzin, a już odchodziłam od zmysłów…

Z tych radosnych rozmyślań wyrwało mnie dopiero pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczona powiedziałam:

- Proszę

i po chwili , uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Sam, z rękoma zajętymi ogromną ilością pudełek, przekroczył próg mojej „samotni".

- Sammy, Bogu dzięki! Już myślałam, że to te koszmarne dzieciaki.

- Hahaha – Zaśmiał się serdecznie – Aż tak dały ci w kość?

- Żartujesz? Dopiero teraz naprawdę cieszę się, że wyjechałam. Nie wiem, jak można tu mieszkać i nie zwariować…

- Nie jest tak źle. Można się przyzwyczaić. Zobaczysz, że po paru dniach przywykniesz.

Skrzywiłam się tylko na tę myśl, ale głośno powiedziałam:

- Ty pewnie się cieszysz, co? Masz rodzeństwo pod kontrolą…

- Ano trochę… - Uśmiechnął się nieco smutno – Wolałbym jednak, żeby wszyscy tu mieszkali… - Odparł stawiając swoje pudła na moim biurku. Byłam oficjalnie zaintrygowana.

- Oww, czyżby ktoś z rodzeństwa wyrwał się spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł starszego brata? Co ty tam rozkładasz, Sammy?

- Pomyślałem, że jesteś głodna, więc przyniosłem ci kolacyjkę – Powiedział otwierając pudełko, a w nim, o błogości, pieczone piersi kurczaka w chrupiącej panierce. Moje absolutnie ulubione danie.

- Mmm – Mruknęłam rozmarzona – Nareszcie ktoś potrafi sprawić, że dziewczyna czuje się jak w domu. A pozostałe?

- W tym drugim pudle są lody czekoladowe.

- Rozpuszczą się…

- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. To pojemnik termocośtam. Nic się nie rozpuści.

- Termocośtam? To oficjalna nazwa? – Zaczęłam się z nim droczyć.

- Hej! Ja nie mówię językiem Hanka ani Forge'a. Ale nie zapomnij ich spytać, jak tylko ich zobaczysz. – Odciął się wesoło. – A tutaj – Sięgnął do koszyka – masz specjalny prezent powitalny od Logana i reszty chłopaków.

- Piwo… - Usiłowałam brzmieć entuzjastycznie, ale chyba nie bardzo mi wyszło, bo Sam zaczął się ze mnie śmiać.

- Żałuj, że nie widzisz swojej własnej miny hehehe…

Bardzo zabawne rzeczywiście. Nic na to nie poradzę – nie cierpię tego świństwa. I chłopaki doskonale o tym wiedzą.

Owszem, przyznaję. Nie raz, nie dwa brałam czynny udział w eskapadach szumnie nazywanych „wieczorkami u Harry'ego" czy po prostu wypadami na piwo. Ale robiłam to głównie ze względu na towarzystwo. Samego napoju bowiem nie znoszę. Jest gorzkie i cierpkie, a piana jest po prostu ohydna. Dlatego też, zawsze przy takich okazjach, zamawiałam sobie drinka, albo lampkę wina.

- Spokojnie, Roguey – Wykrztusił w końcu Sam – Żartowałem tylko. To moje. Dla ciebie mamy coś specjalnego.

Tym razem wyjął z koszyka inną butelkę.

- Piwo imbirowe! – A gdy mu ją wyrwałam – Z dodatkiem cynamonu! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pamiętaliście…

Dobra. Moje poglądy na temat ohydnego smaku piwa, nie dotyczą imbirowego. Uwielbiam je.

- A jak moglibyśmy zapomnieć? Jesteś jedyną osobą, która lubi to drapiące w gardle świństwo.

- Po prostu się nie znacie, ot co. Przynajmniej nie jest gorzkie…

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. To co, jemy?

- _Bon apetite_, mój chłopcze. Powiedz mi tylko jedno: dyrektorowa nie da ci klapsa, za spędzanie czasu ze mną?

- Bez obaw. „Dyrektorowa" zabroniła ci wychodzić z pokoju. O odwiedzinach nic nie wspominała. Sama wiesz jak jest: „Co nie jest zabronione…"

- „To jest dozwolone" – Dokończyłam za niego. – Podoba mi się twoje podejście. Chociaż nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę coś podobnego akurat od ciebie. Te nic niewarte nicponie zupełnie cię zdeprawowały. Aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie dalej… Za rok może nawet wlejesz pianki do golenia do rękawic bokserskich Scotta… - Powiedziałam z udawaną grozą.

- Hehe. Będę niegrzecznym chłopcem.

- Nawet bardzo. Ktoś powinien dać ci tego klapsa – Dodałam puszczając do niego oczko – A propos klapsów. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

- To znaczy?

- Nie udawaj głupiego, Sam. Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. Któż z gromadki twego licznego rodzeństwa, przyprawia starszego brata o ból głowy?

- A to… - Znowu nieco posmutniał – Wiesz, bardzo martwię się o Paige.

- O Paige? A coś z nią nie tak?

- Nie, to nie to. Chyba jest szczęśliwa, ale… Zrozum mnie. Zamieszkała z Warren'em w Nowym Yorku. Nawet jeśli coś się dzieje, to ja nie będę o tym wiedział. Ja… bardzo kocham moją siostrę, ale nie mogę się pogodzić z jej wyborem. On jest ponad dziesięć lat starszy od niej!

- Sam, ty też musisz coś zrozumieć. Paige jest już dorosła i ma prawo decydować o swoim życiu. Może naprawdę jest szczęśliwa…

- Wiem, wiem. Powtarzam to sobie codziennie, ale to nie takie proste. Serce podpowiada mi, że masz rację, ale gdy próbuję ogarnąć to rozumem, widzę same przeszkody. Ona jest dużo młodsza. No i te różnice społeczne… Angel jest milionerem, od dziecka kształcił się w najlepszych szkołach i obracał się w wyższych sferach. Moja siostra jest tylko prostą córką górnika. To jedna z tych par, na widok których przystajesz na chwilę i zadajesz sobie pytanie…

- O czym oni ze sobą do diabła rozmawiają, kiedy już wyjdą z tego łóżka? – Dokończyłam, widząc, że sam nie ma zamiaru.

- No…tak. Mniej więcej…

- Nie martw się, przystojniaczku. Paige to mądrą dziewczyna. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, na pewno rzuci Warren'a i natychmiast przybiegnie do ciebie.

Mam nadzieję, Roguey. Mam nadzieję…

I oboje wgryźliśmy się w naszego kurczaka. Po chwili jednak moja ciekawość wzięła górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem:

- A skoro już jesteśmy przy niedobranych parach…

- Heh, zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu pękniesz i zapytasz.

- Dziwisz mi się? Omal mi się skarpetki na nogach nie sfilcowały, jak ich razem zobaczyłam. Oni ze sobą to tak, na poważnie?

- Tam poważnie… Tak poważnie jak tylko można być z naszym Cajunem.

- Znaczy?

- Chodzą ze sobą chyba od czterech miesięcy. Słuchaj, Roguey. Coś ci powiem. Kiedy wyjechałaś, Remy zaczął szaleć. Kompletnie mu odbiło. Stawał na rzęsach, aby cię odnaleźć, ale widocznie jak chcesz, to potrafisz zniknąć.

- A ta jego dziewczyna?

- Odprawił ją z kwitkiem. Zresztą, widziałaś ją… Była jak twoja wierna kopia. On cię kochał, dziewczyno! Naprawdę.

- Wiem… Dlatego właśnie wyjechałam… Chciałam, żeby ułożył sobie życie…

- To chyba miałaś kiepski plan. Kiedy w końcu pogodził się z twoim odjazdem, wrócił do dawnego stylu życia. Spotykał się z różnymi kobietami. Z każdą najwyżej kilka miesięcy. Żadnych wyznań czy zobowiązań. Związek z Ali, też już chyba zbliża się do nieuchronnego końca… Ustatkował się nieco, kiedy przybył tu jego syn, ale na pewno nie na tyle, żeby z nią zostać.

- Tia… ten maluch jest słodki. Ale co ty mówisz, czyżby jakieś problemy w raju?

- Owszem. Znasz Gambita i jego sposób myślenia. Kiedy znika wyzwanie, zaczyna się nuda. A Ali marzy się przysięga.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie grzeszy inteligencją. Wyduszać z niego jakieś deklaracje, to podstawowy błąd, jaki można popełnić.

- Żeby tylko deklaracje. Z pewnego źródła wiem, że liczy na pierścionek.

- **Żartujesz?** Po czterech miesiącach? To chyba jakiś nowy rekord…

- Nie każdy potrafi czekać… Sama widzisz, że nie masz się czego obawiać.

- Sammy… Ja naprawdę nie wróciłam tu na podryw…

- A co, masz kogoś? Co się z tobą działo przez te lata, dziewczyno? Gadaj!

- Nie, Sammy. Chwilowo w moim życiu nie ma nikogo, prócz Cookie'go. Miałam paru facetów. Z jednym było nawet bardziej poważnie. Ale to nie to. Po przemyśleniu sprawy, postanowiliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Czy ja wiem. To świetny facet. Ale po prostu nie iskrzyło…

- Aha. – Powiedział z taką wszystkowiedzącą miną.

- Nie, Sam. Nie. Nie chcę wracać do tego, co było. Zmieniłam się. On na pewno też. Nasze drogi rozeszły się wiele lat temu.

- Ok, ok. Skoro tak twierdzisz. Ale powiedz – chcesz przekonać mnie, czy siebie?

No tego już za wiele! Bez ostrzeżenia złapałam za poduszkę i zaczęłam okładać tego mądralę! Psychoanalityk zakichany! W końcu musiał uznać moją przewagę. Podnosząc ręce w goście obronnym, zaczął błagać:

- Nie! Niee! Przestań! Aaaa! Już nie będę! Proszę…

- No! Masz szczęście, że cię lubię!

- Auu! Jeśli tak okazujesz ludziom swoją sympatię, to umrzesz samotna… - Powiedział, masując guzy na swej głowie.

- Mniej sępów czyhających na mój majątek – Wyszczerzyłam zęby w parodii uśmiechu.

- Ty to umiesz zadbać o swoje interesy…

- Mama dobrze mnie wyszkoliła. A co z tobą? Na twoim palcu też nie widzę obrączki…

- Aww Roguey, chcesz jeszcze kurczaka?

- Nie czaruj mnie tu, skarbie. To grzech, aby marnował się taki gorący facet.

Biedaczysko, zarumienił się po korzonki włosów.

- Ja… Um… Wiesz… Ja… Kupiłem już pierścionek…

- No, Sammy. Gratuluję! I co powiedziała?

- Właściwie… To jeszcze nic… Ja… Jeszcze nie zdążyłem zapytać…

- No tak. Powinnam się była domyśleć. Co jest?

- Sam właściwie nie wiem… Kocham Lilę, ale…

- Jakie ale! Co ty gadasz, Sam? Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni.

- Tak myślisz?

- Pewnie, a ty nie?

- Ja… Nie wiem, czy na nią zasługuję. Lila to kobieta sukcesu. Jest prawdziwą gwiazdą. Dużo podróżuje, gra koncerty, udziela wywiadów, a ja…

- Jeśli twoimi następnymi słowami, będzie „a ja jestem tylko prostym górnikiem" to przysięgam, że cię uduszę tą poduszką!

- Kiedy to prawda! Nie wiem, czy nadaję się na męża kogoś takiego, jak ona… Myślisz, że naprawdę jej zależy?

- Sam, głuptaku. Ty i Lila jesteście razem od lat. Mnie sądzisz, że gdyby było inaczej, to już dawno uciekłaby z jakimś perkusistą? Jesteś świetnym facetem. I każda dziewczyna powinna być o nią zazdrosna. Więc przestań się wahać i po prostu spytaj. A jeśli okaże się niespełna rozumu i powie „nie", to po prostu przyślij ją do mnie. Już ja ją nauczę rozumu poduszką. – Powiedziałam wesoło. A po chwili dodałam – Albo lepiej, przyjdź z tym pierścionkiem do mnie. Ja z pewnością się nie zawaham. Pamiętaj to tym.

Sammy spojrzał na mnie tylko, tak jak to on potrafi, następnie objął ramieniem i przytulił:

- Na pewno będę pamiętał. I dzięki Roguey. Brakowało mi ciebie.

- A ja tęskniłam za tobą, przystojniaku. I to bardzo. A teraz dość już mam słuchania o nieudanych związkach i skomplikowanych relacjach uczuciowych, więc powiedz mi lepiej, co się dzieje z Ororo?

- Zauważyłaś?

- Trudno nie… Porusza się tak sztywno, jakby zamiast nóg miała dwie kłody drewna. Co się z nią dzieje, skarbie? Coś poważnego?

- Obawiam się, że tak. Ona… traci władzę w nogach. Za kilka lat wyląduje na wózku inwalidzkim. Nieodwołalnie.

- O Boże! To straszne. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciała o tym mówić. Jak to się stało?

- Dwa lata temu mieliśmy poważne starcie z Juggernautem. Pewnie słyszałaś. Rozwalił pół dzielnicy. Mówiły o tym wszystkie dzienniki. W każdym razie zdrowo wówczas oberwaliśmy, a Ro stała się jego głównym workiem treningowym. Całkowicie zrujnował jej kręgosłup i tak już nadwerężony, po naszych starciach z Vargasem i Viper.

- I nic się nie da zrobić?

- Hank poruszył niebo i ziemię, aby jej pomóc. Sprowadził najlepszych specjalistów, z całego kraju, na konsultacje. Ale wszystko na nic. Stopniowo będzie tracić władzę w nogach, a może także i w rękach. Zresztą, sama widziałaś, że to już się dzieje. Nogi drętwieją jej cały czas. Beast twierdzi, że ma szansę chodzić jeszcze przez kilka lat, jeśli będzie się oszczędzać, ale znasz Ro…

- Niestety. Łatwiej namówić dziecko do zjedzenia szpinaku, niż ją do odpoczynku.

- Otóż to. A to się niestety odbija na jej zdrowiu. Chociaż, wiesz… Mam w rażenie, że ona po prostu chce wykorzystać czas, jaki jej jeszcze pozostał, jak najpełniej.

- Pewnie masz rację – Zgodziłam się cichutko.

Ta wiadomość trochę mnie przybiła. Skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że Ro jest mi jak siostra. Na dobrą sprawę, ciężko nas nawet nazwać „prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami". Owszem, jest mi bliska, ale jako typowa chłopczyca zawsze wolałam męskie towarzystwo. Pewnie dlatego, że wychowywały mnie same kobiety. Najpierw ciotka, potem Mysti i Irene. Spokojna i dystyngowana Ororo z kolei, zawsze wolała towarzystwo nieco dojrzalszych kobiet, niż taka szalona koza, jak ja. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nigdy nie życzyłam jej źle. A już na pewno nie czegoś takiego.

- Hank czuwa nad nią nieustannie – Kontynuował Cannonball – Ale na tym etapie niewiele jest już w stanie zrobić. Może tylko łagodzić ból.

- To przykre. – Powiedziałam, gdyż właściwie, co jeszcze można rzec w takiej sytuacji? Jedno, wielkie NIC. Zmieniłam więc temat:

- A gdzie jest Hank?

- Spokojnie, wraca już jutro.

- Wiem. Ale ja nie chcę wiedzieć kiedy wraca, tylko gdzie jest.

- Razem ze swoją Cecilią pojechali obejrzeć córeczkę Betsy i Jono. Zdaje się, że mała złapała grypę.

- Aha. – Pokiwałam głową. A po chwili, gdy do mego skołatanego mózgu dotarł sens jego słów, wykrzyknęłam – **CO?**

- Mówiłem, że chyba złapała grypę i wrócą jutro. – Odpowiedział niewinnie.

- O nie. Tak łatwo się nie wywiniesz! Co to za rewelacje na temat Beasta i Cece oraz Betsy i Jono. Gadaj! Pamiętaj, że mam poduszkę i nie zawaham się jej użyć.

- Nie, proszę. Tylko nie to. Powiem wszystko jak na spowiedzi. Od czego mam zacząć?

- Bestia i Cece…

- Cecilia zdecydowała się zamieszkać z nami, krótko po twoim wyjeździe. Z powodu większej ilości domowników, potrzebowaliśmy dodatkowego lekarza. Przypadli sobie do gustu. Planują ślub w przyszłym roku, na wiosnę.

Nie pamiętam co się stało dalej. Zdaje się, że pisnęłam jak licealistka i zaczęłam skakać po pokoju, wykrzykując, jak bardzo się cieszę. Sam twierdzi, że po prostu kompletnie mi odbiło. Nie warto się chyba jednak kłócić o takie szczegóły. Najważniejsze, że Henry McCoy był szczęśliwy. Chyba nikt bardziej na to nie zasłużył niż on…

- A Betsy i Jono. Co to za historia? – Zapytałam, gdy w końcu zdołałam się trochę uspokoić.

- Siadaj wariatko i nastaw uszu. Spodoba ci się.

- Mów!

- Twoje życzenie, jest dla mnie rozkazem. – Naprawdę miałam ochotę go udusić. Chyba to wyczuł, bo w końcu zaczął opowiadać:

- Na początku nic nie zapowiadało uczucia. Sama wiesz jak jest – Elizabeth jest starsza od Jono, no i bardzo się różnią. Kiedy się spotkali – oboje mieli złamane serca. Betsy usiłowała się pozbierać po nieudanych związkach z Angel'em a potem Nealem. Chamber chciał zamordować tego pierwszego za to, że odbił mu moją siostrę. Wcale mu się nie dziwię! To, co zaczęło się jako wzajemne pocieszanie i knucie jakiś szalonych spisków, aby rozdzielić naszą szczęśliwą parę, w końcu przerodziło się w prawdziwe i głębokie uczucie. Wszyscy byliśmy zaskoczeni, kiedy oboje oświadczyli, że opuszczają Instytut, aby zamieszkać razem. Początkowo sądziliśmy, że to jakiś kolejny ich porąbany plan. Swoje uczucia trzymali dla siebie, a myśmy się niczego nie domyślali. Czas pokazał jak bardzo się myliliśmy.

Zamieszkali razem w apartamencie na Manhattanie. Bets założyła swoją własną agencję modelek, a Jono jakąś firmę internetową. W ten sposób może pracować w domu. I nadal byli razem. Choć to nieprawdopodobne, ona potrafiła spojrzeć na niego jak na człowieka, a nie oszpeconego kalekę, on zaś bardzo się przy niej uspokoił… dojrzał. Dwa lata temu zdecydowali się zalegalizować ten związek, a rok temu urodziła im się córeczka. Nazwali ją Caroline i to najsłodsze, najcudowniejsze stworzonko na ziemi, mówię ci. Zresztą, sama zobaczysz jak ją poznasz… Jono i Betsy kochają ją do szaleństwa i są razem obłędnie szczęśliwi… Co ty? Czemu płaczesz, wariatko?

- Bo to taka wzruszająca historia… Zupełnie jak „Kopciuszek"… Tylko, że na odwrót… Albo jak „Piękna i Bestia"

- Tiaa. Założę się, że Betsy będzie zachwycona, jak się dowie, że nazwałaś jej męża bestią…

- Sam, ja miałam myśli Psylocke. Poza tym, nic jej nie powiesz! –Stwierdziłam, wycierając oczy. – Poza tym, zamiast mi grozić lepiej okazałbyś trochę uczuć. Czyż ta historia nie wyciska z oczu łez?

- Z moich na pewno. Liczyłem na to, że Paige wróci do Chambera. Aua! Za co?

Jak się pewnie domyślacie – oberwał poduszką.

Żeby mnie potem udobruchać, musiał mi sprzedać kilka soczystych szczegółów, dotyczących Logana i Jean. Miałam rację. Nasze ptaszki mają się ku sobie. Pozostali domownicy robią nawet zakłady, kiedy w końcu się spikną. Ja też postawiłam, a co. Pięć dolarów na 12 listopada. Czemu? Bo ja wiem? Przeczucie. Szkoda, że w dziennikach Destiny nie było o tym ani słowa. Przydałoby się trochę forsy…

Przydałoby się również ustanowić taki zakład, co do Sage i Bisghopa. Chociaż w tym wypadku bardziej istotny byłby rok. Może 2030?

Bobby'ego niestety nie było. Razem z J.P. pojechali na jakąś misje. Biedny Northstar, nadal podkochuje się w Iceman'ie, równie wytrwale, co beznadziejnie…

I na takich właśnie plotach i wspomnieniach minęła nam prawie cała noc. Chyba wypiłam jedno piwo za dużo, bo nad ranem chichotałam już ze wszystkiego. Na swoją pociechę mam to, że Sam też. Choć z drugiej strony on przynajmniej pił zwyczajne piwo. Ja zwiozłam się imbirowym – obciach stulecia. Ale czułam się świetnie. Tego mi właśnie chyba było trzeba – długiej i szczerej rozmowy z prawdziwym przyjacielem. Może, nie będzie tu tak źle…

A teraz spać. Jutro czeka mnie kolejny dłuuugi dzień, więc DOBRANOC.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dobra, to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że udało Wam się dotrwać do końca. Jak już mówiłam, następny rozdział powinien być już nieco bardziej konkretny**. Rogue idzie na badania. **Jak Hankowi uda się to przetrwać?

**UWAGA: Jeśli ktoś czuje się zagubiony**, nie zna jakiegoś mutanta, a chciałby znać jego umiejętności/moce itp. Pytajcie w swoich komentarzach. Bardzo chętnie odpowiem na wszystkie pytania.

**AUTORKA**


	4. Wirus typu B

**DISCLAIMER:** Proponujęnapisaćpetycję do Marvela, aby oddali władzę w moje ręce. Albo Tabbci. Nowatorskie groźby jak najbardziej mile widziane :D To jak: podpiszecie się? Bo dopóki tego nie zrobimy, nic nie będzie należeć do mnie… No poza Caroline, ale ona jest zbyt mała, aby mieć wpływ na cokolwiek.

**Chwila Prywaty: Dzięki Wszystkim za Wasze komentarze**

**Herszel: **No, jak widać jest w pierwszej osobie. Przynajmniej te części, które śledzimy oczami Rogue. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba i jak zawsze czekam na komentarz.

**Larysa: **Serdeczne dzięki. Jak widać: radosnej twórczości ciąg dalszy. Komentarze staram się zostawiać w miarę możności, ale czasem wolno mi idzie. Pojawią się na pewno… kiedyś :D

Bishop – to taki duży, ciemnoskóry facet, który przybył z przyszłości. Jeśli widziałaś może kiedyś taką kreskówkę na JetX, to kilka razy się pojawił. Głównie chciał zamordować Gambita. Potrafi on absorbować przeróżne rodzaje energii i emitować je, najczęściej z rąk.

Co do własnych postaci – nienawidzę takich wynalazków (mam z nimi koszmarne doświadczenia) i praktycznie ich tu nie ma. Wyjątkiem jest Caroline, córeczka Betsy i Jono oraz Melisa, dziewczyna, która otworzyła Rogue drzwi. Ale ich rola będzie wyłącznie epizodyczna.

**Tabbcia: **Hehe, specjalnie dla Ciebie, w tej części też jest Sam. Mniej, ale jest ;) Ach i dlaczego zakładasz, że Remy rzuci Dazz? Czyżbyś jej nie lubiła ;) Co do rozdziału z punktu widzenia Ali: chętnie, ale nie wiem, czy nastarczy mi umiejętności. Muszę najpierw poczytać kilka odmóżdżających blogów, to mi na pewno pomoże.

A co do Kitty w ŚO: ona po prostu, w przeciwieństwie do NR, już od tygodnia była spakowana i teraz robiła ostatnie zakupy EchempodarkidlabliskichnaświętoHannukaEchem Wieczorem, tak jak pozostali, zostanie odstawiona do domu Black Birdem. Nie do takich głupot go już wykorzystywano.

**Madlen** – Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarz. Jak zawsze sprawił mi wiele radości. Ten do „Historii Jednej Miłości" również. Star bynajmniej nie czuje się urażona odrobiną krytyki, ale sama na pewno Ci to powie, gdy tylko znów coś opublikuje. FF net nie pozwala ci zamieszczać komentarzy? Dziwne… No ale, nieważne gdzie, ważne że jest. Serdeczne dzięki i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również Ci się spodoba

**NOTKA ODAUTORSKA: Starałam się jak mogłam, ale nie jestem lekarzem, ani nie mam nic wspólnego z medycyną. Dlatego proszę, weźcie poprawkę na moje ewentualne byki w tej materii. **

Ze względu na zasady FF net

"abc" dialog

/abc/ informacja telapatyczna

'abc' wyrazy, które normalnie umieściłabym w cudzysłowie

_abc kursywą pisane są myśli, ale tylko wtedy, gdy wplecione są w dialog._ Dłuższe fragmenty pisałam normalnie, bo tak się wygodniej czyta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WIRUS TYPU „B"**

Następnego dnia, choć właściwszym słowem byłoby popołudnia, obudziłam się z okropnym bólem głowy. Zdecydowanie zabalowaliśmy wczoraj z Sammy'm.

Kiedy rozejrzałam się po pokoju, już go w nim nie było. Żeby zostawić kobietę samą! Zimny drań! Aua! No dobra, krzyczenie, nawet w myślach, może być nienajlepszą opcją na dziś.

Zrezygnowana i na w pół zaspana, dowlokłam się do łazienki, z cichą nadzieją, że w apteczce znajdę jakieś środki przeciwbólowe. Jak się chłopaki dowiedzą, że tak się zwiozłam piwem imbirowym, nie dadzą mi żyć. A kto wie, czy nie czy nie czeka mnie kolejna 'lekcja wychowawcza' z kochaną dyrektorową. A to mogło zakończyć się **BARDZO** nieciekawie. Nic na to nie poradzę, cierpliwość nigdy nie była jedną z moich mocnych stron.

A propos Emmy: kiedy świeżo umyta i po solidnej dawce aspiryny poczułam się dużo lepiej pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby coś zjeść. Sama idea niezła, tylko jak to niby wykonać, kiedy nie mogę się nawet na krok ruszyć z pokoju? Szlag by to!

Właśnie przymierzałam się do tego, aby wyładować złość na Bogu ducha winnej ścianie, kiedy usłyszałam delikatne pukanie do drzwi.

„Proszę" Westchnęłam zrezygnowana. _Może kogoś ruszyło sumienie i przyniósł mi coś do jedzenia? _

Prawie natychmiast do pokoju wsunęła się głowa, doczepiona do reszty ciała Sama.

„Loł, Roguey! Piękny dzionek, czyż nie?" Drań uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. _To będzie morderstwo w afekcie! Każdy sąd przyzna mi rację._

Chyba wyczuł moje intencje, bo podniósł ręce do góry w goście obronnym (_Ha! Nadal to mam!)_ i zaczął błagać o litość:

„Hej, tylko spokojnie. Nie morduje się posłańca przynoszącego dobrą nowinę."

„Dobrą nowinę? Nie czaruj, tylko mów, o co chodzi i lepiej, żebyś miał rację!"

„Aleś ty dzisiaj bojowo nastawiona. Może lepiej przyjdę jak się trochę uspokoisz…"

_Ten skubaniec się ze mną droczy! Już ja mu pokażę! Gdzie to ja wczoraj rzuciłam te poduszkę? A, tu jest!_

„ Hej! Co to robisz Roguey?"

„Gadasz po dobroci, czy mam to z ciebie wydobyć siłą?"

„Ok…ok… Przyszedłem tylko, aby ci wręczyć oficjalne ułaskawienie. Z chwilą obecną przestajesz być więźniem tego pokoju."

_Wiecie, co mówią o głosicielach dobrej nowiny? Należy im się całus! _

Kochany Sam, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach nie mógł przestać się czerwienić. _I jak tu nie kochać tego chłopaka?_

„Hehe. Przypomnij mi, abym częściej przynosił ci dobre wiadomości"

_No dobra, może nie jest tak niewinny, jakby to się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało._

„Mmm… Nie ma sprawy, skarbie. Takie wieści możesz mi przynosić o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Tylko… co na to Lila?"

„Nie powiemy jej." Powiedział puszczając do mnie oczko. „A teraz chodź. Jest tu jeszcze kilka osób, które bardzo chciałyby się z tobą przywitać."

„Jeszcze więcej uścisków… Radości!"

„Trochę więcej entuzjazmu. Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz…" Stwierdził wesoło, ujął mnie pod ramię i razem zeszliśmy na dół.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Z poradnika **'Jak przeżyć w Instytucie Xaviera' **Zasada nr 38: nigdy nie zakładać się z Samem Guthrie. Prawdopodobieństwo przegranej zbliżone do ryzyka zakładu z niesławnym Remy'm LeBeau (Patrz zasada nr 4)

I znowu ten cholerny mądrala miał rację. Tulić się do kogoś w stylu Dazzler i udawać, że sprawia ci to niewysłowioną przyjemność, to jedno. Ale trzymać w ramionach ogromnego pluszowego misia o złotym sercu, to już zupełnie inna para kaloszy.

„Beast_!" Mmm… To nawet przyjemniejsze, niż tulić się do misia, bo te z reguły nie odwzajemniają uścisków._

„Miło cię widzieć, moja droga." Stwierdził.

„Hank." Wydusiłam tylko z siebie poczułam jak oczy mi wilgotnieją. _Kurcze, czyżbym była aż tak wzruszona?_

„Echem" Usłyszałam ze sobą odgłos chrząknięcia „A dla nas, to nic nie będzie?" Odwróciłam się i … _No tak, teraz to jestem na najlepszej drodze do ostatecznego rozbeczenia się. _

„Jono! Cece! Psy!" Krzyczałam ściskając każde z nich po kolei. „O, a to ktoś, kogo jeszcze nie znam" Powiedziałam , wskazując na urocze zawiniątko w ramionach Betsy.

„To córeczka moja i Jono" Oświadczyła Bets z najprawdziwszą macierzyńską dumą. _Kto by przypuszczał? _„Nazwaliśmy ją Caroline."

„Mogę?" Zapytałam Hanka, wskazując wzrokiem na małą. Zdaje się, że wszystkie te mądrości Emmy o ostrożności, rozwadze i nie narażaniu innych, chcąc nie chcąc jednak do mnie dotarły. Jej tryumfujący uśmiech niech będzie najlepszym na to dowodem…

Zanim jednak Hank zdołał choćby otworzyć usta, Psylocke od razu wypaliła:

„ Ależ oczywiście, że możesz." I wepchnęła mi małą w ramiona, posyłając Emmie wyzywające spojrzenie. Biedaczka. Nie trawi 'dyrektorowej' jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Przy okazji stało się jasne, zdołała rozpowiedzieć wszem i wobec o mojej kondycji.

Póki co jednak, miałam ważniejsze sprawy na … ręku.

„Witaj skarbie! Chodź tu i uśmiechnij się do cioci Ani. Jejku! Jaka ty jesteś śliczna!"

To była prawda. Ładniejszego dzieciaka w życiu nie widziałam. Choć trudno się dziwić. Po takich rodzicach… Mała miała ciemne włosy, jak Jono i jego piękne brązowe oczy. W całości jednak bardziej podobna była do Psy… Sama nie wiem, czemu. Trudno to określić, ale było w niej coś takiego… Może to te minki, które stroiła? W każdym razie 'całościowo' to wypisz, wymaluj mała Bets.

„Szkoda, że poznałyśmy się wcześniej" Kontynuowałam opowiadać małej. „Niestety, twoja **kochana** mamusia nie uznała za stosowne powiadomić cioci Rogue, o twoim przyjściu na świat. O swoim ślubie zresztą też nie. No, ale czego można się było spodziewać, po kimś tak wrednym jak ona?"

„Że co?" Oburzyła się Psylocke „Przypominam ci, że to **TY **uznałaś za stosowne opuścić nas bez słowa wyjaśnienia i nie zostawiłaś nawet adresu zwrotnego."

„Szczegóły, Bets. Wszystko to nieistotne szczegóły. Gdybyś tylko wykazała odrobinę inicjatywy…"

„Inicjatywy! Słyszeliście ją? Nikt nie mógł jej wytropić przez siedem lat, bo się zaszyła w jakiejś niedostępnej głuszy, a ta jeszcze śmie mówić, że za mało się staraliśmy, ha! Ja ci zaraz dam inicjatywę."

Powiało grozą. Na szczęście dla mnie wtedy wtrącił się szanowny małżonek telepatki:

/hahaha/ Usłyszałyśmy w głowach jego jak zawsze nieco drwiący uśmiech. /Jak dzieci, jak dzieci…/ Pokręcił głową /Zanim jednak zabierzecie się do demolowania salonu, możecie mi oddać moją córkę? Wolałbym, aby nie uczyła się takich głupot od małego/

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, biedny Chamber padłby ofiarą morderstwa. I to podwójnego. Prawie zrobiło mi się go żal. Słowo klucz: **PRAWIE.** Ostatecznie, byłam jedną z owych 'głupich' osób. A małej Carol moje towarzystwo na pewno nie może zaszkodzić. Mogłabym zostać jej idolem i wzorcem osobowym…

„Chyba śnisz! Ty wzorem dla mojej córki?" Wybuchnęła Psy.

„Hej! A tobie, kto pozwolił grzebać w mojej głowie? I dlaczego niby nie? Jak będzie brak przykład z ciebie, to skończy jako… **MODELKA!**"

„ A co w tym złego?"

/Echem/ Znowu próbował wtrącić się Jono /A może jednak…/

„Nie!" Krzyknęłyśmy chórem

/Ona ma dopiero roczek. Nie sądzicie, że to trochę za wcześnie na planowanie jej przyszłości/

„Nie wtrącaj się!" Znowu razem.

„Echem, może jednak ja się wtrącę." Uratowany przez Hanka… „Co prawda przyszłość Caroline to naprawdę zagadnienie wielkiej wagi, na razie jednak proponowałbym zająć się bardziej… eee… palącym problemem"

Wszyscy wbili wzrok we mnie. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że wiem jak będzie brzmiało następne zdanie?

„Słyszałem o twoich problemach zdrowotnych."

_Wiedziałam! Cholerna papla!_

„No cóż, ja…" _Nie mam ochoty mówić o tym, przy tylu świadkach._

Hank chyba zrozumiał moje desperackie spojrzenia, bo posłał mi jeden z tych swoich ciepłych uśmiechów i powiedział:

„Może zejdziemy do mojego laboratorium i tam porozmawiamy?"

„Dzięki, Hank. Chętnie." _A w każdym razie, chętniej niż tu._

Następnie oddałam małą w opiekuńcze ramiona ojca, ujęłam Hanka pod ramię razem ruszyliśmy ku podziemnym częściom Instytutu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok, czas na zwierzenie. Nienawidzę szpitali, klinik, laboratoriów medycznych, ani gabinetów dentystycznych. Słowem niczego związanego z lekarzami. Właściwie, to sama nie wiem, czemu. Nie mam z nimi jakiś szczególnie złych doświadczeń, jak Remy czy Logan. Po prostu nie lubię całej tej 'szpitalnej otoczki', jak mądrale w białych fartuchach, widok chorych ludzi, czy dławiący, wszechobecny zapach antyseptyków. Za każdym razem, gdy go czuję, dostaję gęsiej skórki. Teraz też tak było. Po raz niewiadomo który doszłam do wniosku, że przyjazd tutaj był błędem, a tego chlernego wirusa się nie umiera. Nic na to nie poradzę. W głębi duszy jestem tchórzem i bardzo mi odpowiadało życie, które do tej pory prowadziłam, gdzie moim największym problemem był wybór karmy dla wybrednego psa.

Nie dane mi było jednak zaplanować jakiś sprytny sposób ucieczki, gdyż Hank, jak na prawdziwego profesjonalistę przystało, widząc mój oczywisty dyskomfort, błyskawiczne przystąpił do pracy.

„Usiądź sobie wygodnie i postaraj się trochę odprężyć." Powiedział z ujmującym uśmiechem, wskazując mi jedno z krzeseł. „Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko temu, żeby Cecilia asystowała mi podczas badań? Jak wiesz, ona również jest lekarzem, więc byłaby mi nieocenioną pomocą."

Naturalnie, że nie miałam nic przeciwko, więc przedstawienie można było zacząć. Na początek, tradycyjnie:

„Anno, powinnaś wiedzieć, że aby w pełni zrozumieć istotę twoich problemów zdrowotnych, muszę zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji na ten temat, dlatego proszę, postaraj się odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania w miarę możliwości jak najdokładniej. Pamiętaj, nawet z pozoru nieistotne informacje mogą okazać się bardzo pomocne, więc nie pomijaj niczego, zgoda? Ja ze swej strony postaram się, aby badania okazały się jak najmniej uciążliwe."

„ Jasne, Hank."

„Na początek odpowiedz mi na pytanie, czy nie masz może ochoty na filiżankę herbaty? Niestety gorzkiej, ale obawiam się, że będę musiał pobrać ci krew, a inny napój mógłby zafałszować wyniki. A to mi przypomina… Nie jadałaś dziś śniadania, prawda?"

„N-nie, ale…"

„Tak?"

_Ale jestem skończoną alkoholiczką i dałam sobie wczoraj ostro z moim najlepszym kumplem, także alkoholikiem? _

„Bo widzisz, Hank… Dzisiaj co prawda nic jeszcze nie jadłam, ale… Wczoraj z Samem trochę świętowaliśmy mój powrót i nie wiem… To może jednak **trochę** zafałszować wyniki…"

_Pięknie, Roguey… Doskonale. Równie dobrze mogłabyś napisać sobie na czole **ALKOHOLIK**._

„Rozumiem." Beast uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie „Jakiś alkohol?"

„P-piwo imbirowe"

„Hmm… Dużo tego było? Ile godzin temu?"

„Kilka butelek. Cztery, albo pięć. Nie jestem całkiem pewna. Zaczęliśmy wieczorem… Gdzieś między dwudziestą a dwudziestą pierwszą… Kiedy skończyliśmy, szczerze mówiąc nie mam zielonego pojęcia."

Hank spojrzał na zegar ścienny, następnie zadumał się nad czymś przez chwilę, aż w końcu powiedział:

„Taaaak… Cóż, myślę, że minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu. Jeśli jednak wyniki okażą się kontrowersyjne zawsze możemy powtórzyć badania."

„Więcej kłucia… Superowo!"

„Hehe. Więcej optymizmu, moja droga. O, jest nasza herbata!"

Rzeczywiście weszła Cecilia, niosąc trzy filiżanki z parującym napojem. Muszę przyznać, że herbatka, nawet gorzka, bardzo rozluźniła atmosferę. Od razu wszyscy poczuliśmy się swobodniej. A może to przez fakt, że zdążyliśmy już przywyknąć do tego okropnego zapachu?

„A więc," zaczął rzeczowo Hank „czy możesz opisać swoje objawy?"

„To właściwie nic wielkiego. Ogólne osłabienie organizmu. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy nie zjesz śniadania. Nie potrafię lepiej opisać tego uczucia. Zdarzają się też ostre bóle głowy. Czasem zawroty i trudności ze złapaniem oddechu."

„Od jak dawna ci to doskwiera?"

„Sama nie wiem… Zrozum Hank, na początku zdarzało się to tak rzadko, że brałam to za objawy jakiegoś przeziębienia lub grypy i nie zwracałam na to większej uwagi. Przypuszczam, że wszystko to ma miejsce mniej więcej od roku, może trochę więcej."

„Rozumiem." Powiedział cały czas notując coś w notatniku „A dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczęło cię to niepokoić?"

„ Jak mówiłam, początkowo w ogóle nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Dopiero od jakiegoś czasu. Objawy zaczęły się nasilać. Poszłam z tym do lekarza, a on opowiedział mi o tym nowym wirusie i skierował do ciebie."

„A jak często miewasz te objawy teraz?"

„Różnie" Skrzywiłam się. „Zazwyczaj przybierają one formę krótkotrwałych ataków, trwających po kilka minut. Miewam je do kilku razy w tygodniu."

„Jakieś inne objawy?"

„Na przykład?"

„Krwawienie z nosa lub dziąseł?"

„Nie."

„Zaburzenia wzroku?"

„Nie."

„Szumy uszne?"

„Nie."

„Wymioty?"

„Czasem. Po bardzo silnych atakach."

„Jakieś problemy z łaknieniem?"

„Nie, chociaż… Mówiłeś, żeby informować o wszystkim…" Jego wzrok zachęcał do dalszego mówienia. „Nie wiem, czy to ma jakiś związek, ale ostatnio odczuwam wzmożoną ochotę na słodycze. Może to jednak tylko moje łakomstwo."

„Cóż… może tak, może nie. W każdym razie dobrze, że nam powiedziałaś. A teraz jedźmy dalej: masz problemy ze snem?"

„Nie większe niż zwykle."

„Znaczy?"

„Znasz mnie Hank i wiesz, że zazwyczaj nie zasypiam przed północą. Raczej sporo po… Czasem na nogach trzymają mnie też 'głosy' harcujące w mojej głowie i od czasu do czasu miewam koszmary. To by chyba było na tyle. Jak widzisz, niewiele się w tej kwestii zmieniło, ale nadal jestem raczej 'nocnym markiem' niż 'rannym ptaszkiem'."

„A okres?"

_Ugh! Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś zadaje to pytanie! Wiem, że jest moim lekarzem i w ogóle, mimo to jednak mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy jakiś facet pyta o tak intymne sprawy. Co ich to obchodzi? Jakby coś było nie tak, to pewnie bym poszła do ginekologa, nie? _

Mimo wszystko wysiliłam się na uśmiech i powiedziałam:

„Nadal zjawia się punktualnie o czasie i piekielnie boli przez pierwsze dwa dni."

Hank znowu skrzętnie coś zanotowała i stwierdził:

„Cóż, w takim razie nie mam już więcej pytań. Jeśli więc nie masz nic przeciwko, przejdziemy do właściwych badań."

Nie miałam nic przeciwko.

„To, od czego zaczynamy?"

„ Cece zmierzy ci ciśnienie, a ja tymczasem przygotuję sprzęt."

„Możesz podnieść rękaw?" Usłyszałam za sobą melodyjny głos Ce.

„Jasne, nie ma sprawy."

W czasie, gdy ona zajmowała się 'montowaniem' całej tej diabelskiej aparatury na moim ramieniu, ja wykorzystałam okazję, aby przyjrzeć jej się bliżej. Prawdę mówiąc, nie znałam jej tak dobrze jak pozostałych członków drużyny. Cecilia z X-menami była stosunkowo krótko i przez większość czasu siedziała zamknięta w laboratorium, gdzie ja, jak już wspominałam, nie bardzo lubię przebywać. Czy wszyscy lekarze to pracoholicy? Heh, nie mnie to osądzać. W każdym razie miałam teraz doskonałą okazję by przyjrzeć się jej bliżej. A co! Ja też mam prawo bezkarnie gapić się na innych! A im dłużej się jej przypatrywałam, tym bardziej dochodziłam do wniosku, że takiej właśnie kobiety potrzebował u swego boku Bestia.

Oprócz tego, że niewątpliwie podzielała jego pasje i zapał do pracy, okazała się szalenie miła i wyrozumiała. Przez cały czas trwania owego nieszczęsnego wywiadu starała się 'nie wtrącać na siłę', przeczuwając zapewne jak nieswojo musiałam się czuć, a z drugiej strony przez cały czas starała się dodać mi otuchy spojrzeniem czy uśmiechem. Albo fakt, że od razu zgodziła się zrobić nam wszystkim herbaty. Ot tak, po prostu. Bez wielogodzinnego marudzenia czy płomiennej przemowy na temat praw kobiet. I to wcale nie dlatego, że w nie nie wierzyła. Ale dlatego, że dla dobrego lekarza liczą się przede wszystkim potrzeby pacjenta. A łyk ciepłej herbaty był akurat tym, czego bardzo potrzebowałam.

„Nie za ciasno?" Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwał mnie jej głos.

„Co? A nie…nie"

„Jakby coś, to mów."

„Nie, nie jest za ciasno. Po prostu zamyśliłam się trochę, to wszystko." Uśmiechnęłam się, a Cece zaczęła odczytywać cos z przyrządów. „Umieram?"

„Wprost przeciwnie. Twoje ciśnienie jest wręcz podręcznikowe"

„To chyba dobrze?"

„Doskonale. No, skończone!"

„Co teraz?"

„Musimy cię zmierzyć i zważyć."

„Mam się rozebrać?"

„To nie będzie konieczne. Wystarczy, że ściągniesz buty."

_To się da załatwić!_ Pomyślałam, bez słowa wykonując polecenie, a następnie wchodząc na wagę.

Zastukały przesuwane ciężarki, usłyszałam szczęk przesuwanej miary i po chwili poczułam coś zimnego na mojej głowie.

„Wzrost: 1,70 m" Beast natychmiast zanotował „Waga: 60 kg"

Hank przerzucił kilka kartek w notatniku i powiedział:

„Na całe szczęście nie tracisz na wadze. Wprost przeciwnie, z radością stwierdzam, że przytyłaś nieco od naszego ostatniego spotkania."

_No nie, czy ja dobrze słyszę? Czy oni wszyscy starają mi się delikatnie zasugerować, że jestem gruba? _

„Uh… Może powinnam pomyśleć o jakiejś diecie?"

„Wprost przeciwnie, moja droga. Myślę, że teraz naszym priorytetowym zadaniem będzie dopilnować, abyś nie traciła na wadze. Diety, nawet najbardziej wyważone, ograniczają ilość witamin, minerałów i innych niezbędnych składników budulcowych, co przy ogólnym osłabieniu organizmu stanowi krok do anemii, a tego byśmy ni chcieli, prawda?" Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak pokręcić głową „Dobrze. Osobiście jestem zdania, że nie zaszkodziłoby gdybyś jeszcze trochę przybrała na wadze."

_O co to, to na pewno nie! Przyjechałam tu na leczenie, nie na tuczenie!_

Beast chyba zauważył moją spanikowaną minę, bo odezwał się już dużo sympatyczniejszym, mniej 'profesjonalnym' tonem:

„Póki co jednak, ograniczymy się do tego, aby utrzymać twoją wagę na jak najbardziej stabilnym poziomie. Wieczorem ułożymy z Cecilia plan twojej nowej diety."

„Tylko bez przesady, zgoda?"

„Obiecuję"

„Pilnuj go Ce..."

„Będę, będę. Możesz być spokojna. Dobra, możesz schodzić."

„Świetnie. Co teraz?"

Musiałam zapytać, prawda? Argh, muszę się nauczyć trzymać język za zębami. Ale nie… Jak zawsze musiałam się odezwać. No to mam. Sama się prosiłam.

„Sssssss" Syknęłam z bólu, kiedy Cecilia wbiła mi igłę w ramię i po chwili mogłam zobaczyć, jak moja własna krew wpływa do małego pojemniczka.

Odwróciłam wzrok. To nie to, że boję się widoku krwi. Heh, wziąwszy pod uwagę, jakie życie wiodłam do tej pory, nawet nie mogę odczuwać takiego lęku. Zbyt wiele się już na nią napatrzałam. Ale nadal nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby ten widok napawał mnie radością. Nie wspominając o tym, że wprost fizycznie czułam się słabsza. Tak właśnie musiały się czuć moje 'ofiary', kiedy je wysysałam.

Cecilia wyciągnęła igłę i przyłożyła mi wacik w to miejsce.

„Zaciśnij rękę, żeby krew przestała płynąć" Poleciła wręczając Hankowi probówkę z moją krwią. Ja natomiast szybko zeskoczyłam z kozetki, na której mnie posadzili. I natychmiast pożałowałam tego kroku. Jak mi się zakręciło w głowie… Przez chwilę, w ogóle nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, tylko widziałam gwiazdy. Świadomość odzyskałam dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach, gdy Bestia posadził mnie na jakimś krześle, a Cecilia przyłożyła mi chłodny okład do czoła.

„N-nic mi nie jest. Już mi lepiej." Powiedziałam trochę niepewnie, ściągając kompres z głowy.

„Nie powinnaś była ruszać się tak gwałtownie. Przez chwilę nieźle nas przestraszyłaś."

„Przepraszam. To naprawdę nic takiego. Po prostu zakręciło mi się w głowie."

„Nic dziwnego. Właśnie pobraliśmy ci sporo krwi i jesteś bez śniadania" Stwierdziła dr Reyes „Jak tu skończymy masz zjeść porządny posiłek."

„Tak jest! Mam tylko nadzieję Hank, że tyle ci wystarczy i nie będziemy musieli tego powtarzać."

„Zobaczymy, co się da zrobić."

„A tak w ogóle, to dużo jeszcze?"

„Niestety. Jest jeszcze kilka badań, które chciałbym przeprowadzić, ale jeśli sobie życzysz, możemy zrobić przerwę."

Rozważałam to przez chwilę, ale w końcu odpowiedziałam:

„Dzięki, Hank ale miejmy to już za sobą."

„Nasz klient, nasz pan. W takim razie zapraszam do pokoju prześwietleń."

_O radości!_

W laboratorium spędziłam jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie, bo nie noszę ze sobą zegarka, ale na pewno nie krócej. I w tym czasie torturowano mnie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Byłam prześwietlana, naświetlana, osłuchana, opukana i obmacana we wszelkie możliwe miejsca i na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Hank i Cecilia wykonali na mnie jeszcze niezliczoną ilość badań, których nazw nie jestem w stanie powtórzyć.

Robili mi tomografię, encefalografię i jeszcze jakieś 'grafie'. Przyczepiali mi elektrody do rąk, nóg i czoła. Sprawdzali częstotliwość bicia mego serca, oddechu, przepływu fal mózgowych i czort wie, czego jeszcze.

Przez cały ten czas czułam się jak świnka doświadczalna, która wpadła w łapy dwójki szalonych naukowców. Toteż kiedy Hank ogłosił, że nareszcie koniec tych tortur, miałam ochotę rzucić mu się w ramiona i ucałować. Nie zrobiłam tego, bo nie miałam sił.

„To znaczy, że mogę już sobie iść?" Zapytałam chyba nazbyt entuzjastycznie. Nie to, żeby nie odpowiadało mi towarzystwo, ale miałam już serdecznie dość tego miejsca.

„Tak" Beast uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. „Nie będziemy cię już dzisiaj dłużej męczyć."

„Ale co mi właściwie dolega?"

„Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę opisane przez ciebie objawy, pierwsza diagnoza była najprawdopodobniej słuszna, ale stu procentową pewność zyskamy dopiero po przeanalizowaniu wyników twoich badań, zwłaszcza próbki krwi. Pomoże to nam też ocenić, jakich spustoszeń w organizmie dokonał wirus do tej pory."

_Uch, to brzmi okropnie!_

„Ale to uleczalne, prawda?" Cholera, głos mi chyba zadrżał.

„Na podstawie wcześniejszych przypadków, opracowaliśmy wraz z Cecilią antidotum. Póki co, okazało się one skuteczne w wszystkich przypadkach. Tak więc, głowa do góry! Wszystko będzie dobrze."

Muszę przyznać, że to mnie uspokoiło. Wiedziałam, że jestem w dobrych rękach.

„Proponuję, abyś teraz poszła coś zjeść, my tymczasem zajmiemy się resztą."

„Jasne. Nie ma sprawy, Hank. Na razie!" I wyszłam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierwszą moją myślą, było rzeczywiście jedzenie, toteż swoje kroki od razu skierowałam do kuchni. Okazało się jednak, że niektóre rzeczy dużo łatwiej jest 'postanowić' jak potem wykonać.

Dzięki brakowi porządnego posiłku, oraz zabiegom naszych medyków, byłam teraz słaba jak dziecko. Dosłownie słaniałam się na nogach i co trzy kroki musiałam przystawać, żeby złapać oddech.

W pewnej chwili znów tak nagle zakręciło mi się w głowie, że nie zdążyłam nawet przytrzymać się ściany. Poczułam, że lecę i zaraz czeka mnie raczej niemiłe zetknięcie z podłogą. Zamiast tego, poczułam jednak parę silnych ramion, podtrzymujących mnie w pozycji pionowej. I coś jeszcze. Ten zapach. Mieszanka tytoniu, wody kolońskiej i przypraw. Nagle wiedziałam, w czyich ramionach się znajduję i nie miałam ochoty ich opuszczać…

„Hej, nic ci nie jest?" Brak odpowiedzi. „Anna, cherie co z tobą?"

Czas na zwierzenie nr dwa: nienawidzę, gdy ktoś mówi do mnie po imieniu. To dlatego, tak długo trzymałam je w tajemnicy. Za bardzo przypomina mi dawne czasy i tamtą dziewczynkę, która odeszła. Jej już nie ma. Od lat istnieje już tylko Rogue.

Do prawdziwego imienia powróciłam jakiś czas temu. Kiedy nasze moce były nieaktywne i wreszcie mogliśmy żyć normalnie. Jak para zwykłych, kochających się ludzi. Kiedy więc zaczęłam posługiwać się imieniem, które mam wpisane w metrykę, wszyscy byli zszokowani, że tak długo jej ukrywałam. Spodziewali się czegoś bardziej 'obciachowego' w stylu 'Gryzelda' albo 'Prudencja'. Na pewno nie 'Anna'. Niektórzy do dziś podejrzewają, że to mój kolejny 'alias'. Że nie mogłam przez tyle lat robić takich cyrków z powodu 'Anny'. A jednak. Ale to, że zaczęłam się nim posługiwać w miarę swobodnie, nie oznacza jeszcze, że łatwo przyszło mi je ujawnić. Tylko Gambit, który był wówczas przy mnie, wie ile łez i bólu mnie to kosztowało. Ile koszmarnych wspomnień kryło się za tym imieniem. Tylko on rozumiał. I dlatego tylko w jego ustach brzmiało ono naturalnie.

A teraz koniec zwierzeń, czas wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Gdy świat przestał wirować mi przed oczami, nadal znajdowałam się w ramionach Gambita, który zaczynał być wyraźnie zaniepokojony, moim brakiem reakcji. A wiec, chcąc nie chcąc, wyrwałam się z tej bezpiecznej przystani i z przepraszającym uśmiechem powiedziałam:

„N-nic mi nie jest. Już… Już mi lepiej. _Cholerny brak oddechu!_ „Po prostu zakręciło mi się w głowie. Wiesz… Brak śniadania… Upuszczanie krwi… Te sprawy… Właśnie szłam coś przekąsić."

„Chyba nie najlepiej ci idzie, co? Chodź, pomogę ci. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś nabiła sobie guza gdzieś po drodze."

Delikatnie otoczył mnie w talii ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić w kierunku kuchni. _Czasem fajnie być chorym, nie? _

Na miejscu od razu posadził mnie przy stole, a sam zabrał się za przeszukiwanie szafek.

„Naleśniki mogą być?"

„Mhmm_…" No jasne, że mogą! Wiecie jakie on robi naleśniki? W dodatku, specjalnie dla mnie! _

„Co powiedział Hank?" Zapytał Remy rozrabiając ciasto.

„Nic jeszcze nie wiedzą. Muszą trochę 'poanalizować'."

„A najprawdopodobniej?"

„Najprawdopodobniej mam tego mutanckiego wirusa"

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko odgłosami smażenia. W końcu jednak Remy zapytał:

„Ale to uleczalne, tak?"

_Awwww… Czyżbym wyczuwała troskę w jego głosie, czy może znów wyobraźnia płata mi figle. Możecie uznać, że jestem żałosna. Pewnie jestem. Ale to miłe wiedzieć, że nadal się o mnie martwi. _

„Hank twierdzi, że tak. Ma dla mnie jakąś magiczną szczepionkę, czy coś w tym rodzaju. To, trochę ćwiczeń i tucząca dieta, powinno postawić mnie na nogi raz dwa."

„To czemu masz taką markotną minę?"

„Szczerze mówiąc, chętnie podarowałbym sobie tę część z dietą…"

Remy śmiał się przez chwilę głośno, stawiając przede mną talerzyk ze swymi wypiekami i stwierdził:

„Wg mnie, absolutnie nie ma się czym martwić. Wyglądasz doskonale, cherie." _To znowu moja wyobraźnia, czy jego oczy zaczęły płonąć, gdy tak taksował moją sylwetkę?_ „A moje naleśniki na pewno ci nie zaszkodzą. Bon apetite!"

Wiecie dlaczego Gambit jest tak popularny wśród pań? Ponieważ przy nim każda, absolutnie każda kobieta, choćby miała problemy z cerą, włosami i dziesięć kilo nadwagi, może choć przez chwilę poczuć się naprawdę seksy.

To, a także fakt, że świetnie gotuje.

„Mmmmm…" Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od głośnego pomruku zadowolenia.

„Smaczne?"

„Niebiańskie!"

Jak na kogoś, kto boi się przytyć, mało konsekwentna jestem, co? Cóż, przede wszystkim jestem tylko człowiekiem. A teraz wyobraźcie sobie, że to przed wami stoi talerz pełen pysznych, aromatycznych, puszystych naleśniczków z kawałkami czekolady. Zupełnie zmienia się perspektywa, co? A smak… Prawdziwa rozkosz…

„Miło, jak ktoś cię docenia" Stwierdził nakładając mi kolejną porcję.

„Ha! I kto to mówi, szczurze błotny? Jestem pewna, że kręci się tu za tobą sznur wzdychających małolat, za każdym razem, gdy zakładasz na siebie ten śliczny różowy fartuszek z napisem 'Pocałuj Kucharza'."

„Być może." Odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością „Ale podziw dla mojej skromnej osoby, to nie to samo, co docenianie mojej kuchni. A dzisiejsze nastolatki albo przechodzą na wegetarianizm, albo wiecznie są na diecie."

„Nie wiedzą, co tracą" Mruknęłam nieco sarkastycznie

„Poza tym" ciągnął swoje przechwałki zupełnie niewzruszony „Jankesi nie znają się na przyprawach." Dodał nakładając mi jeszcze jednego naleśnika. Ale nie odsunął się od razu. Zamiast tego wyszeptał mi prosto do ucha:

„Co mi przypomina… wisisz mi pocałunek."

Omal się nie zakrztusiłam tym naleśnikiem. Bezczelny szczur! Znalazł sobie porę do żartów. Bo on żartuje, prawda? **PRAWDA?**

Cóż, pewnie już nigdy się tego nie dowiem. Na szczęście dla mnie, w tym momencie drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadł bardzo wesoły chłopiec z jeszcze szczęśliwszym psem.

„O! Cześć tato! Cześć Rogue!"

„Cześć Gambler!" Odpowiedziałam.

„Ciiii…" Powiedział kładąc palec i rozglądając się podejrzliwie dookoła. „Pamiętaj, że moja tożsamość jest tajna. Nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć."

„Jasne. Wybacz. Zapomniałam. Chciałam powiedzieć: część Olie."

„W porządku. Co tam jesz?"

„Naleśniki z czekoladą. Chcesz jednego?"

„Tata smażył?"

„Mhm" Kiwnęłam głową na potwierdzenie.

„To chcę." Stwierdziła sadowiąc się wygodnie na krześle.

„Proszę bardzo." Powiedziałam, wkładając mu jednego naleśnika na talerz. „Ale ostrzegam: będziesz musiał potem ucałować swojego staruszka."

„Hę? A to czemu?"

Wskazałam tylko na postać Gambita w jego seksownym fartuszku i mały zaczął głośno się śmiać. Widać nie uważał, że ojcu do twarzy w tym kolorze.

Zaczynało być naprawdę miło i przyjemnie, więc jak zwykle coś musiało pójść nie tak. Kolejne trzaśnięcie kuchennych drzwi i… :

„Remy, skarbie! Czy wiesz, że twój synek biega po całym domu z wielkim psem? To chyba niebe…" Zgadnijcie czyj to piskliwy głosik? Tak, to ona. Reszta zdania zamarła jej na ustach, kiedy zobaczyła mnie siedzącą i wcinającą naleśniki wraz ze wzmiankowanym chłopcem, niebezpiecznym psem oraz oczywiście jej ukochanym, a moim byłym..

„Cześć Ali!"

„Dzień dobry Ali!"

„Co mówiłaś, skarbie?"

„Eeee… dzień dobry wszystkim" Powiedziała nieco niepewnie, ale po chwili doszła do siebie, podeszła prosto do Gambita i rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie w moim kierunku, po prostu go pocałowała. Taaa… Doprawdy strasznie mi dopiekła… Phi! Za to biedny Olie wyglądał jakby miał ochotę zwrócić tego naleśnika. Biedaczek. W każdym razie porzucił jedzenie, a resztkami zaczął dokarmiać Cookie'go.

Tymczasem sprawczyni całego tego 'niesmacznego incydentu' najwyraźniej chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, iż jej obecność tutaj jest wysoce niepożądana, bowiem kontynuowała niewzruszenie:

„No właśnie starałam ci się powiedzieć, kochanie, że Olivier od dłuższego czasu biega po całym domu z ta bestią. To może być niebezpieczne!"

„Ale tato, Cookie wcale nie jest niebezpieczny! Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, widzisz?"

„Obawiam się, że jesteś zbyt niedoświadczony, aby zdawać sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, młody człowieku. Ten pies z pozoru może wydawać się spokojny i łagodny, ale tak naprawdę, to wcale go nie znasz i nie wiesz, czy nie drzemią w nim niebezpieczne instynkty. Chwila nieuwagi i tragedia gotowa!"

Wow! Po prostu ekstra! Już widzę te nagłówki w gazetach: COOKIE THE KILLER! Rozszalały owczarek colie rozszarpał chłopca z powodu naleśnika! Eksterminacja tych zabójczych zwierząt wpisana w program polityczny kandydata na burmistrza!

Mimo wszystko, czułam się w obowiązku bronić honoru mojego psa!

„Bez obaw, Ali. Zapewniam cię, że Cookie jest łagodny jak baranek i nigdy nie zrobiłby chłopcu krzywdy."

„Na pewno? Bo ja słyszałam co innego. Ponoć wczoraj omal kilku osób nie rozszarpał…"

_No tak! Nie ma to jak plotka. Instytutowy radiowęzeł działa lepiej niż najlepsza na świecie agencja wywiadowcza! A najlepiej poinformowani są jak zwykle ci, których nie było nawet w pobliżu miejsca zdarzenia._

„Mylisz się, Ali. Cookie nie chciał nikogo 'rozszarpać' a jedynie przestraszył się nieco, gdy nagle, bez pukania, do mojego pokoju wpadła banda obcych osób. Zapewniam cię jednak, że chłopcu nic z jego strony nie grozi. W końcu nie jest wysoką blondynką…"

„Co masz na myśli?"

„Aaa, nie wspomniałam tym? Musiało mi wylecieć z głowy. To wszystko przez to całe zamieszanie związane z badaniami…" I spokojnie ugryzłam naleśnika.

„Ale o czym zapomniałaś?" Dopytywała się Dazz.

Ja zaś celowo starałam się żuć jak najwolniej, widząc jak ją skręca.

„To nic takiego. Cookie jest bardzo spokojnym i łagodnym zwierzakiem. Muchy by nie skrzywdził. Tylko ma jakąś awersję do kobiet o blond włosach. Strasznie go drażnią." Znowu ugryzłam naleśnika.

„J-jak to?" Zaptała Ali, zerkając niepewnie w stronę psa. Ten jednak był zbyt zaabsorbowany znajdującymi się na stole łakociami, by posłać jej choćby spojrzenie.

„Właściwie, to sama nie wiem. Był już taki, jak go przygarnęłam. Przypuszczam, że jego poprzednią właścicielką była kobieta o takich właśnie włosach, i że nie traktowała go zbyt dobrze. Dlatego teraz chce się mścić."

„M-mścić?" Ali wyraźnie pobladła i przysunęła się bliżej Remy'ego, którego nagle zafascynowała resztka ciasta w misce. Ja i Oli byliśmy mniej subtelni. Po wymianie rozbawionych spojrzeń oboje wzięliśmy po ogromnym kęsie naleśnika. Zapchać się: to był jedyny sposób, aby nie roześmiać się na głos.

_Okrutna jestem? Może. Ale to takie zabawne, jak ja skręca ze strachu. I to z powodu tego starego poczciwego psiska. Kto by się spodziewał, że będzie aż tak głupia, że da się na to nabrać? No dobra, przyznaję! W głębi duszy właśnie na to liczyłam!_

Kiedy w końcu udało mi się odzyskać powagę, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby zachować kamienną twarz, najspokojniej w świecie wstałam od stołu, wzięłam swój talerzyk, aby wsadzić go do zmywarki i patrząc Dazzler prosto w oczy powiedziałam:

„Jak już mówiłam, nie masz się co martwić, Ali. Olivier jest z Cookie'm zupełnie bezpieczny. Dzięki za obiad Rem, było pyszne. A co do ciebie, młody człowieku: tylko go nie przekarm słodyczami. Nie może po nich spać."

I czym prędzej wyszłam z kuchni, bo musiałam się w spokoju gdzieś wyśmiać. Kto wie, może jak Sam będzie grzeczny, opowiem mu tę historyjkę? Niech też się chłopak pośmieje. No i zawsze mam już jakiegoś haka na tę przeuroczą osóbkę. Jeśli chcesz się pozbyć Alison Blair, kup sobie psa! Phi! Swoją drogą, biedny Rem… Życie z takim demonem intelektem u boku musi dostarczać niezapomnianych wrażeń. Co on w niej widzi? Światełko w tunelu za każdym razem, gdy ma orgazm? Eeee…nie… Do tego wystarczyłoby zapalić lampkę nocną… Bella może nie była zupełnie normalna, ale przynajmniej pogadać o czym z nią było. Ech mężczyźni: kto ich zrozumie?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tymczasem w laboratorium:**

„Fascynujące!" Krzyknął po raz kolejny podekscytowany Beast, patrząc na obraz pod mikroskopem. W końcu zaczęło intrygować to Cecilię, zajętą do tej pory uzupełnianiem dokumentacji medycznej Anny.

„Co takiego?"

„Ten wirus… Chodź tu i zobacz sama! Niewiarygodne!"

„Chcesz powiedzieć, że to nie jest XN 126?" Zapytała zdziwiona dr Reyes.

„Jest… Ale zupełnie inny, niż ten, z którym do tej pory mieliśmy do czynienia."

„Daj spojrzeć." Cecilia pochyliła się nad mikroskopem „Mój Boże, rzeczywiście!" Krzyknęła zaskoczona. „Czy te odczyty są prawdziwe?"

„Sprawdzałem próbkę kilkukrotnie. Nie może być mowy o pomyłce."

„Ale jak to możliwe? Zmutował?"

„Na początku też tak myślałem, ale spójrz na to… Komputer, daj pełne powiększenie i maksymalne zbliżenie!"

Cecilia z niedowierzaniem spojrzała na ekran. Następnie zdjęła z nosa okulary, przetarła szkła skrawkiem swego fartucha, wsadziła je z powrotem na nos i znowu spojrzała:

„Ja chyba śnię…"

„To jeszcze nie wszystko" Zapewnił ją Hank „Zobacz tylko, co się stanie, gdy dodam do tej próbki odrobinę naszego serum" Mówiąc to wkroplił tam nieco białawej cieczy.

Oszołomiona Cecilia mogła tylko z rozdziawionymi ustami patrzeć, jak tego nowego wirusa, atakują dobrze już jej znane antyciała. Tylko że tym razem, nic nie przebiegało tak, jak powinno.

Przeciwciała jak zwykle natychmiast po zlokalizowaniu wirusa przystąpiły do ataku. Ale zamiast spodziewanego szybkiego zwycięstwa, wirusy wytworzyły wokół siebie rodzaj pola siłowego, przez które antyciała nie mogły się przebić. Następnie przystąpiły do kontrataku.

Hank i CeCe mogli tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak ich przeciwciała ulegają rozpadowi. To, co jednak było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze to fakt, że zarówno ich pole ochronne jak i narzędzia użyte do ataku, wydawały się być… mechaniczne.

„O mój wielki Boże!" Jęknęła Cecilia.

„To nie wszystko." Powiedział Hank „Dokładnie to samo działo się, gdy do próbki dodałem nieco DNA naszych uzdrowicieli. Najpierw wirus okazał się odporny a potem kontratak."

„Ale przecież to niemożliwe. Widziałeś tego wirusa, Hank. Te jego osłony, macki… Wszystko wydawało się jakby…"

„Mechaniczne?"

„Właśnie. A teraz jeszcze mówisz, że są również odporne na regenerujące mutacje. To niemożliwe. Wirus nie mógł tak po prostu zmutować."

„Zmutować rzeczywiście nie. Chyba, że…"

„Że co, Hank?"

„Że ta 'mutacja' wcale nie jest naturalna."

„Sądzisz, że ktoś dokonał w nim zmian laboratoryjnie?"

„Sama pomyśl: ta odmiana jest odporna na jedyne znane nam lekarstwo, a także na czynniki leczące zapisane w kodzie DNA niektórych mutantów. To nie może być przypadek!"

„Ale kto i po co miałby robić coś takiego?"

„Nie wiem. Ale jedno jest pewne. Ten ktoś dokładnie wiedział, kogo zaraża i u kogo Anna będzie szukała pomocy. Przewidział to. Musiał też mieć próbki DNA mutantów z Instytutu, aby ulepszyć wirusa. To na pewno nie był zbieg okoliczności!"

„Ale co to oznacza?"

„Nie wiem. Może ktoś traktuje nas jako króliki doświadczalne, a może zrobił to celowo, aby nas wszystkich pozarażać…"

„Przecież wirus nie przenosi się przez powietrze."

„Stara odmiana, nie."

„Nie sugerujesz chyba…"

„Na razie nic nie chce sugerować, ani wyciągać żadnych wniosków. Zbyt wiele w tym wszystkim niewiadomych. Póki co musimy poddać posiadane przez nas próbki jak najdokładniejszej obserwacji i badaniom. Najważniejsze teraz to ustalić, jakich jeszcze zmian dokonano i przede wszystkim, jak on się rozprzestrzenia. Po południu trzeba podzielić się naszym odkryciem z resztą Instytutu. I może poprosić o pomoc kogoś z zewnątrz. Obawiam się jednak, że nasza młoda przyjaciółka znalazła się w dużo większym niebezpieczeństwie, niż ktokolwiek z nas początkowo przypuszczał."

**KONIEC**

W następnym rozdziale: Wielka Debata. Co odkryli Hank i Ceciylia? Kto mógł zarazić Roguey? I po co? Co sądzą o tym pozostali X-meni? Be here on the House of Wirus! buhahahahahahahaha


End file.
